Ned's Declassified SSG: To Forgiveness
by BlueRoyKaz
Summary: A strange necklace causes Moze to go on an emotional warpath destroying her friendship with Ned and everyone around her. Now 2 years later at her middle school reunion, she returns to seek forgiveness from them all, as she tells her story. Epilogue is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

_**"Moze, please, I just want to talk!" Ned's persistent cries were really starting to get on her nerves. Moze, please, I just want to talk; blah, blah, blah. Sheesh, she was GLAD she broke it off with him. He really was a wimp at heart. **_

"_**Sorry, Neddy, but I really have to go." Moze said indifferently. She continued to walk on, her back turned toward him. Walking away from him felt good; it freed her from a prison she didn't know she was chained in. **_

_**She fingered the dark ruby necklace around her neck. **_

_**Ned didn't give up. He continued to walk toward her, a determined air around him. "Moze, please, if you just listen to me I can explain everything." **_

_**That stopped her in her tracks. A rush of anger-not just ordinary teenager anger, but dark sickly anger-flooded through her. "Explain?! EXPLAIN?! Explain what, Ned? Hmm? The fact that I saw you walking around with Suzie Crabgrass after you broke up with her? Hmm? Explain that she kissed you on the cheek-" **_

_**Ned interrupted her. "Moze that was just a friendly kiss. A peck on the cheek. You've done it hundreds of times with me and Cookie!" **_

_**Moze would not be denied her anger – all of this was HIS fault after all. "You started this, Ned Bigby. All of this. I see you for what you really are! A lying, cowardly, son of a bi-" **_

"_**Moze, STOP IT!" Ned yelled. **_

_**Moze stopped, surprised at the strength of his voice. She nervously fingered the necklace around her neck. None of them seemed to notice that it was glowing faintly. **_

"_**What it is wrong with you Moze? Why is all of this happening? We were getting along great, and then all of a sudden you just start acting all loony-" **_

"_**Acting all loony? Ned, THIS IS ME. The Moze you knew all those years was just a lie. A face, a mask, a ruse. Don't you understand, Ned? I'm free! Free from pain, free from the world, free from being hurt by scum like you!" She spat the words out. **_

_**During all of this Moze watched Ned's face with disturbing fascination – his face seemed to lose all the energy in it and sagged. His blue eyes, normally alive with glowing warmth, were dull and full of pain. His shoulders slumped, and he seemed to be hunching down. But he was determined still to make amends and fix what was wrong.**_

_**Typical Ned. Always thinking he could be the hero and fix everything. It was a trait that she loved – no, used to love about him. Used to. Until she saw him for what he truly was. **_

"_**Moze, please, just listen to me. I know I've been preoccupied by the Guide lately, but I can do better. Just, just wait a while, and you'll see everything will be better!" He smiled as though that was answer to everything. **_

_**That was his answer. To wait. I've been waiting for too long. It was time to move on. Shaking my head, I turned my back to him and walked off. I fingered the ruby necklace around my neck. **_

"_**Moze, please I love you!" **_

_**I stopped. I turned around to face him one last time. His face was a blotchy red, and there was a tear running down his face. It was clear that I was breaking his fragile little heart into a billion pieces. **_

_**Good. Let him suffer. I walked up to him, and brought my face close to his. I stared into his blue eyes, and began to laugh. Nastily. Cruelly. I laughed and laughed as though this was the funniest thing in the world; oh-ho-ho Ned Bigby loves me? What a joke! When I was done, I uttered the following sentences right into that double-crossing face of his: **_

"_**I. **_

_**"Never. **_

_**"Loved.  
"You. **_

_**"Ever."**_

_**That did it. I could see it in his eyes. His heart had been dying a slow painful death during this whole ordeal, but now it just collapsed and died. Whoosh, just like that. Like a candle blown out by the wind. **_

_**Perfect. And just to top it off, I gave him a nice little souvenir to remember me by: that silly little Best Friends Forever bracelet he had given me when we were still little. How stupid I had been back then. I had thought that it was the greatest thing ever given to me, and that train of thought had continued until recent developments forced me to see things as they really are. **_

"_**Goodbye, Ned Bigby." With that friendly farewell, I pushed him away and resumed my walking away from him, whistling while I walked. Walking away from him; our love for each other; and more important our so-called friendship. **_

_**I stood there watching all of this in my dream (or is it my nightmare?). I stood there watching my younger self making stupid mistakes and breaking my best friend's heart into little tiny pieces. **_

_**I stood there and watched Ned, the most cheerful guy I know and love break down and cry. Not for himself, but for me and everything I had done. **_

_**I stood there in my dream (or nightmare?) and watched myself finger that dark ruby necklace around my neck as I walked away. The necklace. **_

_**I shuddered. The necklace had started it all. I yelled at my stupid, younger self "You've got to take it off! Take the necklace off! It's killing you!" **_

**16-year-old Jennifer Ann Mosely, a.k.a. Moze, awoke from her nightmare with a start. She was breathing hard, and she was sweating. She reached up and touched her sweat – it was cold. Sighing she threw off the blanket and went to the bathroom. She locked herself inside to make sure she wasn't going to be disturbed. **

**She splashed some water on her face, and then took a look in the mirror. She looked tired. She had good reason too; tomorrow was a very special day. **

**Today she was getting back together with her friends at James K. Polk Middle School. Her old middle school was holding a reunion for all the previous students from 2 years ago and she planned on going. She was hoping to see everyone there: Martin, Coconut Head, Evelyn, Missy, Loomer, Gordy, Vice Principal Crubbs, Principal Wright, Mr. Chopsaw, Lisa, Suzie, Cookie, and –**

**Ned. She shuddered in anticipation of tomorrow. For the past two years, she and Ned have been rebuilding their relationship from scratch. It wasn't easy – something that had been built through their entire lives to be rebuilt in two years. But they slogged through it, and eventually they worked it out. Today was the day; she and Ned would be officially getting back together as boyfriend and girlfriend. She had been holding herself back for the past two years, and there were times she thought she wouldn't be able to make it. But Ned had been there as a strong guiding hand; leading and protecting her at the same time. **

**She would say her story and see if they all accepted her back. That was the agreement; Ned had begged and pleaded with them to hear her out. Then judgment would be passed and she would accept it, for better or worse. But Ned had pledged to be by her side either way. Her eyes grew watery at just the thought – despite everything she had done to Ned; he still stayed by her side through it all. He truly cared for her. **

**Moze rubbed her eyes tiredly then headed back to her bedroom. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. **

**She checked the time again on her way back to bed. Today. Whatever. **

**Uh, this is my first time writing. So, please click on the lovely blue button that says 'Submit Review'. Be honest with me (no flames please) and, yeah, that's it. So if you want to read more, give me a good review. Later. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Sixteen year old Jennifer Ann Mosely, a.k.a. Moze, awoke in her bed at 8:00 A.M. in the morning. Stretching herself luxuriously on the bed, she took a peek outside. The weather was beautiful; there was hardly a cloud in the sky and sun was shining brightly. Checking the time again, she got out of bed and prepared to take a shower. The reunion would be beginning soon, and she did NOT want to make a bad impression by being late.

After her shower she looked outside her window again, this time checking the house next to her. Yup, there he was. Ned Bigby was slouching on his bed still fast asleep. She could almost hear his soft snores from here. She checked the time again, and then waited until Ned's alarm clock rung. Soon enough it did.

Ned jolted out of bed. She grinned as he stumbled around the room, looking for the alarm clock. He finally found it – right next to his bed on his drawer. Scratching his head, he kept trying to find the off button. When he was unable to do so, he merely just threw it against the wall. The alarm clock shrieked even louder.

Chuckling softly, Moze left Ned to his own affairs and went downstairs to have breakfast. When that was done she began to walk toward James K. Polk Middle School. It was a beautiful day, and she needed to get her thoughts in order. She began to reminisce about earlier times, about the events two years ago. She tried to resist it at first, but eventually she was sucked into the memories.

One particular memory intrigued her – the origin of the necklace. The necklace still frightened her badly (evidence being the dream she had last night) but Cookie kept reassuring her that he had it under control (it was HIS invention after all).

She heard the sound of pounding sneakers on pavement behind her, and smiling she turned around to find the smiling face of Ned Bigby as he was about to run into her.

_What?! _Too late. One big pounding headache later, she sat up from the pavement Ned was still knocked out from the collision. Damn.

"Nice going, Ned. Do you always need me to remind you to tie your shoes before you leave the house?! And your zipper's open, too."

Ned's voice was muffled. "What did you say?" she asked.

Again she couldn't hear. Mulling over the problem she realized that her butt was planted right on top of Ned Bigby's back. She was a tall girl, so that meant that Ned probably couldn't breathe.

"Oh. Sorry." She got up, and Ned gasped for air.

"Sorry, about that Moze. " Each word was fitted in between wheezes.

I sighed. "Ned Bigby sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

He grinned. "Ah, come on Moze. It doesn't hurt to have a little reminder every day about how much I need you."

Damn it, thought Moze. He always pulls that trick on me. Why? 'Cause it always works! Moze was blushing furiously. Ned's grin, upon seeing that his flattery worked, grew even wider.

Dusting herself off, she picked up Ned and the both of them began to resume their walk toward their old middle school. Moze's memories were flooding her skull and she found it hard not to think about them. Ned, sensing this, asked "I know what you're thinking, Jennifer. If you want to talk about it then go ahead. I'm here for you."

Moze registered that Ned used her real name. Whenever he did that it meant he was serious about something. Grateful, she began to remember how all of this started two years ago. . .

She racked her brain and found the memory she was looking for. Remembering it out loud (by accident, but Ned didn't mind) she began to speak, "It was a beautiful

**Moze **

_**autumn morning. The birds were chirping, the sky was blue, and there was a cool, crisp breeze in the air. It truly was a sight to behold. Ned and I were walking toward the bus stop, mentally getting ready with each step for that next big step in our lives: High School. **_

_**Cookie was waiting by the bus stop already. Seeing us he waved enthusiastically, and motioned for us to hurry up. There was no need to hurry; we were 15 minutes early. **_

_**I looked around the bus stop, and noticed that all of our classmates looked either nervous or sad. I could sympathize. All of us were going to miss James K. Polk Middle School. It seemed so far away. . . but then again it was just right across the street from our new school. Ironic, really. **_

_**Ned was participating in a lively conversation with Cookie, who was raving about some new invention he had created. I shook my head to clear it of nostalgic thoughts about our old school and listened in. **_

_**". . .want to impress Lisa with it." Cookie was saying excitedly. **_

_**Ned looked skeptical. "Cookie why don't you just use the Guide? It lists all the tips you'll need and more about how to snag her. I managed to get the girl of my dreams." He gestured at me, and I couldn't help but blush. Ned could sometimes really flatter me without knowing it. **_

_**"Yeah, but you've known Moze for all your life. I've only known Lisa for a couple of years." He turned to me for support. "Moze, you know what girls look for in a guy, right?" **_

_**I began to list the traits. "Honesty, a sense of humor, loyalty, intelligence,-" **_

_**He cut me off. "No, no, no! Girls are looking for a guy in control. I researched it. Alpha males in a gorilla pack often get their pick of women! So I need to be more aggressive; more in control! This is exactly what my newest invention does: it enhances aggression and the emotions that cause aggression." **_

_**Ned eyed me, a curious gleam in his eye. "Is that true, Moze? Do girls want a guy who's in control and aggressive?" **_

_**I heard the real question behind that – Am I like that? I thought about it for a moment, then answered carefully, weighing each word. "Yes, girls' do like a boy who is in control, but not one who's aggressive" I said glaring at Cookie. "They want a boy who can keep his cool in any situation, and who is also assertive – not aggressive. And no, Ned you're not like that at all." He smiled at me, and gave a peck on the cheek. Warmth flowed from the spot he kissed. **_

_**Cookie then said, "But you're just repeating what I said. I need to be more aggressive in my relationship. I need to **__**assert**__** my dominance! That's what being assertive is about, right?" **_

_**Ned said, "Cookie that's not exactly what Moze, meant. You see – " **_

_**The bus rolled up. Cookie said, "Thanks for the tips guys! I think I see Lisa sitting down by herself! Gotta go! Later!" He dashed into the bus, pushing aside anyone getting in his way. **_

_**I rolled my eyes. Ned and I started to walk toward the bus, then Ned stopped looking at the ground. I asked, "What's up?" Heh, joke (I am so lame, sometimes). **_

_**"Nothing." He stooped down low and I realized he was picking something up. It was a necklace. It looked relatively simple, but it was beautiful. It wasn't made of gold – the chain was actually just a simple black string, but attached to that string was a magnificent ruby. It shined and glittered darkly in the sun. **_

_**"Someone, must have dropped it. A girl perhaps." Ned said as we boarded the bus and found an empty seat. **_

_**"No. You think?" I asked sarcastically. Sometimes he could really be dense. **_

_**Ned shrugged (oblivious to my sarcastic remark) and pocketed it, making a mental note to give to the Lost and Found. Then he made another mental note, to give it to Moze if nobody else claimed it. The bus began to move, and soon we were heading to High School. **_

Hearing Moze speak about that day, when it all started, was good. It relieved Ned of an anxiety that she might not be able to face up to what she did two years ago. But Moze was strong, and she always amazed him with her strength, both physical (as many bruises he's obtained from her have proved) and inner strength. She seemed to be venting all the bad stuff out – the more she spoke the better and happier she became.

He remembered that day quite clearly. He hadn't actually intended to pick up the necklace. He was quite content to just leave it there, but something had called him to it. Like a summons. The necklace was summoning him.

Two years ago, a thought like that would have seemed ridiculous to him. But now. . .not so ludicrous. He regretted that he was not strong enough to resist the lure. It was his fault really, why all of this happened. He was the one who gave Moze the necklace. But more on that, later.

Moze finally stopped speaking, and they continued to walk on in silence. The day was wearing on slowly, and the sun was getting hotter, but an occasional refreshing breeze came by to ensure that they did not overheat.

Moze asked an odd, but personal question to Ned. "Ned, during that . . .time, did you ever hate me?"

Ned knew what she was talking about. He answered truthfully, "No. I didn't. I could never hate you, Moze. Never." They walked on in silence.

Ned asked Moze, "Do you want me to continue for you? You look tired."

It was true; although the talking was doing wonders for Moze, it did take an emotional drain on her. It was not a difficult thing to do, to remember it all from the beginning. Moze wearily nodded her assent, and Ned continued where she left off.

"The bus, 10 minutes later, finally pulled up at our new

**Ned**

_**High School. Our terrifying next step in this journey we call life. But really it wasn't so terrifying. I should know – I created a guide and I've experienced Middle School which really wasn't as bad as it looked. I've proven time and again, that nothing is as bad as it seems, and what matters most is friendship. With that in mind, me and my fellow peers tamed that great beast Middle School. It was great and we had a lot of fun during those years. I miss those times a lot, but not as much nowadays. We were innocent, almost to the point of being naïve. We believed we were invincible, that nothing in this planet could hurt us. We were wrong, and what happened to me and Moze shattered that illusion forever. **_

_**Everyone was excited – we were here, we had made it! We were moving on. Cookie and Lisa were laughing at each other's jokes about something (we could hear screams of girly-laugher from where Moze and I were sitting –way in the back, we like our privacy. Lisa had just made a joke and Cookie couldn't restrain himself). Moze was smiling, her big brown eyes (those big brown eyes were like chocolate to me; rich and creamy and wholly delicious to look at) radiating excitement and nervousness. **_

_**On the first day of school, the volleyball team was holding tryouts for new recruits for their team. Moze, with her impressive record, wanted to try out. Being the best friend (and boyfriend, but I really don't see a difference – the only thing different we do now is that we kiss) that I am, I wished her the best of luck. **_

_**"Moze, don't get your hopes up. I heard they take only the best." **_

_**"Thanks for the encouragement, Ned. I really needed it." Her sarcasm barely overcame the nervousness I heard behind it. Smiling, I replied, "I was just kidding, Moze. You are THE BEST. Next to Suzie Crabgrass, of course." I saw her eyes go deadly, and soon enough she was shooting daggers at me from her eyes. "I was just kidding." I added. I did not want to get myself punched by my best friend on the first day of school. **_

_**I wrote a quick tip down in my School Survival Guide as I left the bus: Tip # 3,283: Always give your friends encouragement and support when they need it (like if they're trying out for a sports team or something like that) but make sure not to get their hopes too high. Be there to cheer for them if they make the team, or support them if they didn't. Be a good friend! **_

_**Once I jotted that down, I began to make my way to the front door of the school. Cookie and Moze were on either side of me, and we were almost there when – **_

_**"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Ned Bigby." **_

_**I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder. The hand then pulled me away from my friends, and I was twisted around violently. I stared into the eyes of my attacker. They were green. Emerald green. Blond hair, football jersey, athletic build – yup, I was looking into the eyes of a jock. Not good. **_

_**I smiled nervously, and said "I don't want any trouble." **_

_**"You ARE trouble, Ned Bigby." I wasn't aware that I had people who knew me over here. I'm trouble. What does that mean? **_

_**The jock answered for me. "I've heard about you and your schemes, Ned Bigby. You've caused havoc over at Polk and done some serious damage over there." He paused to put on some sun glasses. I noticed he had another pair hanging from his breast pocket. This reminded me of someone. The jock continued, "You're not gonna cause any trouble for this school ,though. I'm Head Boy around here" **_

_**I interrupted him. "Head Boy? What's that?" **_

_**"It means I'm charge of the school affairs, genius. I watch over this school and I make sure it's running smoothly. So I'll be watching you like macaroni on cheese." As he said those words, he whipped off his sunglasses and glared at me. **_

_**Then it clicked. "Do you know Vice Principal Crubbs?" **_

_**He paused. "Yeah, I do. I'm his son. He's said a lot about you, Bigby. You crashed a field trip and disobeyed his orders. So he's asked me to keep an eye on you, for him. He'd love to meet you again." He paused then said his punch line. "In detention. So, you better watch out, 'cause I'll be on you like hair on a gorilla." He made the I'm-watching-you sign, then left. **_

_**I breathed a little easier. But just a little easier. Cookie and Moze rejoined me and the three of us began to walk toward our first period together. It was somehow nice and awful to know that Crubbs was still watching out for me. Smiling, I told Moze and Cookie to wait for me at first period. We went our separate ways, and I headed to the office to deposit the necklace I had found on the ground. **_

_**Just as I was about to lay it down in the Lost and Found section, I found that something was telling me not to let go of it. It was oddly difficult. Part of me didn't want to give the necklace back – part of me wanted to keep it and show it off to everybody I knew. **_

_**I shook my head. What was I thinking? Jeez, I sounded like an idiot. Necklaces are for girls anyway. Again, I tried to let go, but my hand wouldn't obey. The ruby seemed to be glowing at me. Beckoning me, almost. I found myself slowly beginning to put the necklace on; the ruby began to glow brighter and brighter as it neared my neck - **_

_**The bell rang. The sounds of the bell jolted me out of my thoughts (or were they really mine?). I dropped the necklace, not like someone dropping a soda can or a piece of paper onto the ground, but like someone who realized that the thing they were holding was a poisonous snake that had just reared up and prepared to strike. I bolted out of the office and went to go meet Moze and Cookie. **_

_**It would not be the last time I would see that necklace. The next time I would see it would be around the neck of the person I cared for the most in this world – Jennifer Ann Mosely. **_

Uhhh, so yeah this is the second chapter in my story about Ned's Declassified. I appreciate all of you who gave me the great reviews for my first chapter. I apologize that it was kind of short (it looked much longer on Microsoft Word) but hopefully this one's a little longer. The story is kind of starting out slow (I'm still working it out as I write), but don't worry the next chapter should pick up the pace a bit. Be patient and you will be duly rewarded!

Thanks to you all again, and if you want to read more give me some good reviews. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Ned and Moze were finally nearing their destination: James K. Polk Middle School. Ned had finally stopped talking, and they both rested their minds during the silence. Both were reminiscing, their minds still organizing the events of two years ago into their proper chronological order.

Ned registered that they were almost there and quietly said to Moze, "We're almost there. Do you think we have time for one more memory?" Moze glanced at him, and was saddened to see that he looked exhausted. She wondered if that look was the one that was on her own face. It probably was. At the mere mention of the necklace during his talk, he seemed to lose all the energy in his body, and he became sluggish in his walking. They had to stop and sit on the sidewalk as he finished. The necklace was bad news.

Ned asked Moze a question. "Moze do you remember when you asked me if I ever hated you when you were wearing the necklace?"

"Yeah?" Moze was being cautious.

"Well, I have a question for you now, that's kind of similar: Did you ever hate me when you wearing the necklace?" His question was direct, and his blue eyes were probing. She could not muster the courage to face him, because the answer she had would obviously hurt him. She didn't want to cause any more hurt feelings or broken hearts. Shying away from the question, she asked, "Do you really have to know?"

She could feel the weight of his gaze on her back. "Yes." The reply was cold and clear. He wanted to know; no, needed to know.

"Ned . . . please."

"Moze, we agreed on this: no more holding back. No more lying. I will ask again: Did you hate me or not?"

She could feel a single tear run down her cheek. She turned around to face him and shouted releasing the pent up feeling inside. "YES! Yes, I did. I hated you Ned Bigby. I wanted to get my hands on your neck and wring all the life out of you. I wanted to cut you, slash you, and hurt you, physically and mentally and emotionally! I wanted you to die; I wanted to see you drown in a pool of your own blood!" She kicked a pebble on the ground at him. It hit him, but he didn't flinch away. "I hated you! I hated you! I HATED YOU!" With that last scream she used up all of her emotional energy and she finally crumpled into the ground. She curled up on the cold, hard ground and just cried.

Ned came to her, sat down next to her, and just held her. She cried into his chest and finally felt an immensely heavy weight lift from her heart and mind.

Ned was still there with her several minutes later. The fact that he had stayed by her side and whispered comforting words, instead of staying away from her as though she had some sort of contagious disease, meant more to her than he could possibly know. How could she deserve such a kind and decent person?

"I see that the flood has finally stopped." Ned's words were casual and friendly. Not hateful or spiteful.

She couldn't help but grin. She looked up and saw Ned's kind face peering at her. She hugged him close and said, "How did I ever deserve someone like you? You're so kind it hurts."

"It hurts?" he asked. He sounded puzzled.

"You should hate me! Despise me with your entire being!"

Ned shook his head. "I've said it before, Jennifer. I could never hate you."

She wanted to laugh and cry out at the same time. She settled for somewhere in between.

After that another silence came over them both. Then Moze said, "You wanted one more memory, right?"

"Yeah. We're almost there. You ready for it?" Ned asked.

"Yup."

There was one more memory before the chaos that had shaken their entire world. It wasn't a good memory; in fact it was a horrible one. But it was purgatory compared to the hellish nightmares that followed.

She stayed quiet for a couple minutes gathering her strength for one more round, and then began to speak quietly, "The weather, once perfect and pristine, was taking a turn for the

**Moze **

_**worse. The weather seemed to be following my mood. The day was almost over – I was glad. I was not enjoying the new high school. In fact I hated it. Why? That's a long story, but I guess we have a lot of time on our hands. **_

_**Where to start? I guess it started with you, Ned. I know I sound accusatory, but that's where it started. I begin there. **_

_**You had just come back from the office after depositing the necklace off at the Lost and Found section. You looked pale and exhausted – it was as though you had just run a mile. Worried, I asked "Ned, you look awful. You've only been gone a couple minutes, what happened?" **_

_**You looked at me, and I saw something strange reflect in your blue eyes – an emotion that I could not quite place. You were obviously uneasy and worried about something. Then the emotion passed and your eyes returned to normal. **_

_**"I'm fine, Moze. Thanks for asking." You tried to sound casual, but ended up overdoing it. I caught on, but something told me that you didn't want to press the matter any further. So I dropped it. **_

_**I shouldn't have dropped it. **_

_**We took our seats at the desks and waited for the teacher to come in and give instructions. The bell rang, and he came in. **_

_**"Class, I'm Mr. Sweeney. Please take out a sheet of paper and a Number 2 pencil. You are being given a pop quiz to test you on your knowledge so far. It will not affect your grades." **_

_**Ned, you gave a start, as though you had been jolted with electricity. "Sweeney? But he's a teacher at Polk!" **_

_**Mr. Sweeney smiled. "You must be Ned Bigby. I've heard stories about you from my older brother. He mentions that you're one of his favorites." **_

_**You stared at him. I stared at him as well, and it finally clicked. He did look a lot like Mr. Sweeney from Polk. He was like a younger version of Sweeney. I sighed. It looked like there would be no true escape from the memories of Polk; the hallways of our new school were littered with similarities from our old school. **_

_**"You have all period to finish the test. Take your time, and do your best. You may begin" he stared up at the clock "now." **_

_**The test began and so did the rest of my horrible, horrible day. It would be the first of many things to go wrong, thanks to the infamous Murphy's Law. I had no idea that by the end of this day, my relationship with you, Ned, would begin to deteriorate and I would be wearing a ruby necklace that would put everything we had in jeopardy. **_

_**The test was hard. Painfully hard. I, Jennifer Ann Mosely, straight-A student was finding myself in a dilemma. I could not help but look around nervously, and saw that everyone including Ned was almost done. Ned looked as though he were having the time of his life; he was breezing through it. I on the other hand was racking my head – it was difficult to me, but easy to Ned? What was wrong? **_

_**I looked up at the clock. Time was running out. Desperate, I pulled out all the stops and just guesstimated on every question. **_

_**When I was done, I put down my pencil and sighed. This was not good – the test had been difficult. I was not feeling good about this. I was afraid that I was going to get a not so hot grade on this test. I turned around and had myself a look at Ned. **_

_**He was sleeping. I stared at his happy sleeping face and immediately felt a little better. He had that kind of effect on me. Even if I failed this quiz, there was no way I would fail the other ones. Besides everyone had a first time for everything. **_

_**I took a look outside the window. The clouds were starting to gather and there was definitely a storm coming on the way. But, hey, the day couldn't get worse right? **_

_**Right? **_

_**Wrong. Dead wrong. Things got worse, a lot worse. First, the rest of my test results were poor. Everyone else did just fine – what the heck was wrong with ME? I never had this problem back at Polk. I asked Ned for some advice. **_

_**"Moze, relax. Everyone has some difficulty finding their groove at High School. Don't worry about it. You'll get back on track before you know it." **_

_**"I don't know, Ned." **_

_**"Don't worry about it; you're the smartest girl I know! You'll be back to top Moze condition in no time." **_

_**I smiled. Ned's eternal cheerfulness was infectious. Hopefully he was right. I would find my place at this High School. I mean everyone else was doing fine, so that meant that I should be able to adjust too, right? Right. **_

_**But the day continued to go on just as badly. Very badly. But the worse part was at the end. I was waiting in line in the gymnasium for the volleyball tryouts. I was a little nervous but on the whole I was feeling relatively confident. I couldn't fail this; it was volleyball – I was number one at my school. Number one. No one beat me. **_

_**Suzie Crabgrass was right in line next to me – we talked excitedly about what we would do if we got in. Our turns for the tryouts came and went and soon enough, we were both outside waiting for the results. **_

_**They came. The coach went outside and tacked a list of all the people who made it I went up, obviously expecting to see my name. . . **_

_**It wasn't there. I checked again. And again. And again. Ned and Cookie were right next to me looking for my name as well. It wasn't there. **_

_**It wasn't there. **_

_**Suzie had made it though. Suzie Crabgrass my number one rival at Polk had made it. She had made it to the volleyball team. She had made it. **_

_**"Moze." **_

_**I couldn't believe it. Suzie Crabgrass had made it and I hadn't. There was something wrong. **_

_**"Moze." **_

_**I could not believe my luck – my first day of school had gone badly. And now this. This was not a good sign. **_

_**"Moze." **_

_**I was getting angrier by the second. I was incensed; infuriated. This was not right, not fair! **_

_**"Mosely." **_

_**My vision began to go red. **_

_**"Jennifer!" **_

_**Ned's voice jolted me out of my murderous thoughts. "What?" I snapped. **_

_**"You're crushing my arm." So I was. I released Ned's arm and he rubbed the spot where I had gripped it. He looked pained. "Look, I'm sorry you didn't make the team." **_

_**"No, it's okay." **_

_**"No, it's not. Moze, I know you've been having a bad day and all, but I want you to know-" **_

_**He was cut off by a large stampeding sound. A large crowd of people came around the corner and spotted him. Cookie's voice came from somewhere within the crowd, and it yelled "Run, Ned! RUN! They're looking for you!" **_

_**Ned gaped. "What?!" **_

_**"RUN!" It was too late. Ned had hesitated for too long – the crowd came in pushed me aside, and took my best friend away. **_

_**Ned tried to yell for me. "Moze! MOZE!" **_

_**I could only stare helplessly as they dragged him off. They were chanting, "Guide! Guide! Guide!" **_

_**Cookie dragged himself right next to me. He looked like he had been beaten up by a group of five year olds. I asked him, "What do they want with Ned?" **_

_**"They want his Guide. They've been hearing stories about Ned over the years, and now that he's here they'll want his tips. I calculate that by the size of that crowd, compared to the size of the school, Ned's gonna be pretty popular by the end of this week." He looked at me with an analytical look in his eye. "How are you doing, Jennifer? I know you didn't make the team, and all, but –" **_

_**"Forget it, Cookie. I'm fine." I turned around and left. "Tell Ned, I went home." **_

_**"But-" **_

_**"Just tell him." **_

_**On my way out, I passed by the office. Or I thought I did. I actually stopped – something inside had caught my eye. **_

_**A necklace. A pretty ruby necklace. It glittered darkly under the artificial lights. I stepped inside and picked it up, fascinated by it. A lady came by and asked, "This is the Lost and Found section; that necklace has been here since this morning. Is it yours?" She looked at me pointedly. **_

_**The necklace beckoned speaking in my voice (but I didn't know it at the time). You deserve something nice, especially after today. Why not? Take the necklace. "Yes. Yes it is." **_

_**I smiled, put it on, and left the building feeling strangely happier than I did before. The necklace glowed faintly around my neck. It was an odd feeling; I guess you could compare it to using drugs. It was like one of the out-of-body experiences people talk about in interviews. It was like I wasn't me; like I was watching somebody else on a big TV screen from far away. Like watching a movie. **_

_**A horror movie. **_

Moze finally stopped speaking. Resting her head on Ned's shoulder, she was starting to nod off when Ned gently slapped her face rousing her from her fatigue.

"So that's how you got it."

"Yeah, so you see, you didn't give it to me."

He snorted. "I might as well have given the necklace to you. I shouldn't have just left it lying around like that. It was my fault you got your hands on it." He sounded immensely guilty. I didn't like to hear him like that. "I knew the necklace was bad news. I should have just left it there. I shouldn't have." Moze shushed him.

"You couldn't have known, Ned." No one could have.

He nodded, but that guilty look stayed on his face.

We picked ourselves up and continued toward James K. Polk Middle School.

Sometime afterward, we arrived with time to spare. We stepped inside, anxious to reunite with our friends who were waiting for us.

But nobody was there. It seemed vacant and empty. Not exactly the welcoming party we were expecting. We explored the school, looking for signs of life. Nothing. No one was there.

Where was everybody?

A voice spoke from behind us. "Ah my two favorite high schoolers. Everyone's waiting in the gym for you guys." Gordy. Grinning, both of us turned around and sure enough, our favorite janitor in the world was standing there behind us. We ran to him and hugged him. It was a joyful moment.

Soon we extracted ourselves from him, and he said , "Go on now. They're waiting for you guys. Better hurry."

"How are you doing Gordy?" Moze asked.

"I'm fine, Jennifer, but you guys really need to get going."

"Aren't you coming with us? Don't you want to hear the story?"

Gordy grinned and said, "Of course I'm going with you guys. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Ned grinned and asked, "What about your shift?"

"Eh, I'll let the night guy get it."

They headed to the gym. When they opened the doors, they had to squint. It was dark. There was only one light on, and it illuminated a group of chairs arranged in the circle. Every one of their friends was seated in the circle. They appeared to be waiting.

"They're here."

Okay, maybe I lied a bit when I said that this chapter would be picking up the pace a bit. Hopefully, though, you guys still like it. I'm really sorry if you didn't (blame me, blame me, but no flames please) . I thought this chapter was still too slow for my liking. But I definitely guarantee you things ramp up in the next one. Like I said before, be patient and you will be rewarded! Please, if you want to read more, give me good reviews. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Missy, Loomer, Suzie, Lisa, Evelyn, Coconut Head, Martin, Gordy, Cookie, and the rest were all there waiting for them. The chairs were all arranged in a circle, and everyone was sitting in a chair. There were only two chairs available; for Ned and Moze.

Ned and Moze were frozen to the spot, staring at this peculiar arrangement. Suzie stood up and walked toward them. "Ned, Jennifer, it's so good to see you." She was lying. Moze could see it in her eyes. She had not forgotten. Moze could see it in all of their eyes. None of them had forgotten.

"You're lying." Moze's voice was flat and hard. She was not amused by this. Suzie's eyes clouded with fear, and a very small part of Moze felt triumph that she had caused that fear. _Yeah, Suzie's scared; they're all scared of you. They still remember, let them remember, 'because they know, and you know, that you can just snap at anytime. The past is never gone, show them, show them, show them, feed me, feed me, feed me- _

"Moze." Ned's voice was gentle, but firm. He had seen the reaction in Moze and had acted swiftly, by placing a firm grip on her arm. Moze snapped out of her thoughts (no, no, not her thoughts, just the necklace's thoughts, right?). She smiled at him reassuringly, and gripped his hand back. He let go, and led her to one of the available seats. She sat down and endured the stares of her peers.

Cookie was the first to break the silence. "We all know why we're here: to find the truth of what happened two years ago. I will explain again: Moze was not herself at the time and did not mean any harm to anyone- "

"Bull. She meant everything!"

"Yeah, she did!"

"I don't even know why we're here. We all remember what she did!"

"Yeah! Cast her out again, make her feel what she did to all of us!"

"QUIET!"

The shouting stopped. Cookie took a deep breath and continued. "Moze was not herself at the time and did not mean any harm to anyone. She was under the influence of something evil. A necklace to be precise."

"Do we have proof that this necklace exists?" Missy asked skeptically. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Cookie looked at Ned and Moze. They both nodded their assent. "Yes, we do."

"Then show us." Missy demanded. Only Ned and Cookie noticed that Moze stiffened herself considerably. She was afraid. Cookie gestured toward a box placed upon a pedestal in the middle of the circle. "The necklace is inside the box. Just remove the cloth."

Moze began to slowly back away. Ned's eyes tracked her movements. Cookie looked nervous. Missy's hand crept closer the cloth. Everyone began to crowd around her trying to see the necklace for themselves.

The cloth came off, Moze jolted backwards about five feet, Ned scrambled up from his chair to help her, and Cookie jumped and let loose one of his infamous 'girly screams'. Moze was breathing hard and staring inside the box.

The ruby necklace lay inside, docile and innocent looking. But no one could mistake its unmistakable sinister glow.

Ned helped Moze up and they went back to their seats. But Moze still scooted back a bit. Just to be on the safe side.

Missy didn't look impressed. "This caused Mosely to act all crazy?"

Cookie looked insulted. "Don't be fooled by its appearance. I'll explain how it works then; inside the ruby is a micro-chip that alters brainwaves. By wearing it the microchip detects the brainwaves and alters them thus changing the wearer's mental and emotional makeup."

Missy was silent. Ned coughed, and then said, "In English, that means that the necklace changes how you think and act."

"Oh. Thanks, Ned. You look fabulous by the way." She winked at Ned, and then stopped at the look on Moze's face. She quickly went back to her chair and sat down. Moze smiled nastily and settled back into her chair. Ned looked embarrassed.

Someone asked, "How do you know so much about the necklace, Cookie?"

Cookie turned toward Suzie, who had asked the question. "It was MY invention. I had created it to help me impress Lisa. The necklace was to make me more aggressive by changing my emotional makeup."

"Wow, Cookie, for someone so smart you did something pretty stupid. Why did you create something so dangerous?!"

Cookie looked sad. "The necklace was not meant to be worn for long periods of time. I discovered that during a series of tests I did with it. If worn over time it began to permanently change your way of thought, thus changing your personality for the worse. It's kind of like a drug. Eventually the necklace changes your personality completely and becomes one with it."

Moze nodded during his explanation. "That's exactly, right Cookie." she said softly.

Suzie turned toward Moze her manners temporarily forgotten, hostile emotions showing on her face. "No one asked for your opinion, Jennifer." She spat Moze's name out with venom.

Loomer said, "Suzie, calm down."

"No, I will not! Don't you remember?"

Loomer looked sad. It was an emotion not often seen on him. "Yes, I do." His words seemed to reach Suzie, and she finally calmed down enough to sit down. He took her hand and gripped it. She gripped back.

Silence rang through the room. Then Ned broke it by saying, "I think now is the perfect time for another memory, Cookie."

Cookie nodded. He went to his seat and stared at the necklace for a while. "All of this started with my invention. I'm very sorry; not a day goes by that I wish I could take back what I've done. I apologize to everyone who was affected by this – especially to you Ned and Moze." He teared up. "Especially to you two." Ned and Moze nodded slowly.

Cookie nodded back, and then began to speak. "I guess it was a week after

**Cookie **

_**Moze started wearing the necklace. I'm sure everyone here can agree; she was already starting to show the effects of the necklace. How could one tell? Maybe it was the constant pushing, trash talking, and the bullying that gave it away for you. How did I know? Easy. When Moze broke up with Ned, that's when I realized something was seriously wrong. **_

_**That day was one of the most horrible days of my life. **_

_**It was a cloudy day. The sun hid behind the clouds, and the clouds always threatened rain. I was heading on my way to Lisa's feeling depressed and gloomy. It was after school, and I still hadn't been able to find my necklace. I was getting worried – I asked a lady who worked there if she had seen it, and she said that a girl had already taken it. I asked for a description, but she said she didn't remember. **_

_**Oh, well. I could always just make another one. With that happy thought in my mind I walked on to Lisa's house passing Ned's and Moze's on the way there. Then I heard the argument: **_

_**"Moze, please I just want to talk!" Moze came bursting out of her house with Ned in hot pursuit. **__**Moze looked different – her hair seemed darker, those big brown eyes were almost a shade of black, and her face seemed . . . mask-like. She was wearing all black, except for a white T-shirt. But even that was covered up with a black jacket. **_

_**"Sorry, Neddy, but I really have to go." I was shocked. Neddy? When did Moze start calling him that? She sounded weird . . . almost indifferent. Moze and Ned have had arguments before, but I had never seen one this serious. There was a nasty smile on her face that grew wider with each step as she walked away from Ned. **_

_**I also noticed that she was fingering something around her neck. I strained to see what it was, but was unable to see a glimpse. The t-shirt was covering it up, well. **_

_**Ned continued to walk toward her. Not wanting to interrupt and get in the way, I jumped aside and immediately hid in some bushes. "Moze, please, if you just listen to me I can explain everything." **_

_**Moze stopped. I peeked through the bushes and saw her face go an ugly red. She wasn't just mad; she was steamed. "Explain? EXPLAIN?! Explain what, Ned? Hmm? The fact that I saw you walking with Suzie Crabgrass after you broke up with her? Hmm? Explain that she kissed you on the cheek –" **_

_**I immediately knew what this was about. Ever since Ned's Guide became popular he had been seeing less and less of Moze lately. He had been trying to gather some private time with her, but people kept seeing him for tips. It was impossible, by my calculations. Poor Ned has to play the hero for the entire school, while leaving Moze in the dust. He has no choice – if he stops people will suffer academically. Ned isn't the type of person to not help people – it's in his nature. **_

_**But Moze. . .she's just been acting strange. Even when Ned does find time to spend with her, she's not there – she's off with some new 'friends' she found. Ned has been searching for a friend and he found one – Suzie Crabgrass. She's been spending time with him a lot lately (even though she's dating Loomer) consoling and comforting him and giving advice to his problem with Moze. **_

_**Looks like it didn't work. Moze must've caught them together at one point. Not good. The bushes began to shake, and for a moment I thought my cover had been blown. Then the following people popped in: Loomer, Suzie, Missy, Coconut Head, Martin, Evelyn, and even Lisa. **_

_**I hissed, "What are you guys doing here?" **_

_**"We want Ned's tips, duh!" **_

_**"You know it's because of you guys that he's having this argument with Moze!" **_

_**"We know, but we can't help it! We need his tips!" **_

_**"Shhh!" said Suzie. **_

_**Outside the bushes, Ned and Moze's argument continued. **_

_**". . . That was just a friendly kiss. You've done it with Cookie and me hundreds of times!" Lisa glared at me. I shrugged, and despite the circumstances, I silently cursed Ned for his big mouth. **_

_**"You started this Ned Bigby. All of this. I see you for what you really are! A lying, cowardly, son of a bi-" **_

_**Suzie gasped, but Loomer covered it with his hand. **_

_**"Moze, STOP IT!" Ned was yelling now. I hadn't heard him be that angry since, well, forever. **_

_**The volume of Ned's voice must have shocked Moze because she stopped. I risked a peek through the bushes again and saw that she looked nervous and – **_

_**She was fingering something around her neck. I strained to see it, and then I saw what it was and I felt a chill go down my spine. **_

_**The necklace. She was wearing the necklace. It was glowing faintly, and I knew immediately what was going on. The necklace – Moze was under the influence of the necklace! I had to get it off her, before it did any more damage.**_

_**But I couldn't move. My body was frozen to the spot. Everyone peeked through the bushes as the fight continued. **_

_**"What is wrong with you Moze? Why is all of this happening? We were getting along great, and then all of a sudden you start acting all loony-" **_

_**"Acting all loony? Ned, THIS IS ME. The Moze you knew all those years was a lie! A face, a mask, a ruse! Don't you understand, Ned? I'm free! Free from pain, free from the world, free from being hurt by boys like you!" She spat the last word out. **_

_**Ned's face seemed to sag, lose energy. He suddenly became an old man – all in the span of seconds. Moze, why? Why? I silently cursed myself – my invention had caused all of this. **_

_**Shaking her head, she began to walk again (fingering the ruby necklace) when Ned made one last ditch effort to win her back. "Moze, please I love you!" **_

_**Everyone hiding in the bushes seemed to hold their breath. Did it work? **_

_**Nope. Moze returned only to laugh in his face, then to utter the words, "I.Never.Loved.You.Ever." **_

_**Ned died, right in that spot. We could all see it. **_

_**"Damn you, Jennifer." Suzie muttered. "How could you?" **_

_**Even Missy looked horrified. "Whoa, Mosely really went overboard there. That's just so wrong." **_

_**Martin was at a loss for words. **_

_**Moze reached for something in her pocket and took out her Best Friends Forever bracelet. I couldn't help but gasp. Ned and Moze had been wearing those two bracelets since they were both still in diapers. They were never to be taken off! Never! **_

_**"Goodbye, Ned Bigby." With that almost casual farewell, she left Ned to his own miseries. **_

_**"Suzie, what are you doing?!" Loomer almost shouted it out. Suzie was trying to get up. **_

_**"Let go, Loomer. I need to do this." **_

_**He still held on to her hand. "Do what?! Moze is crazy! Don't do it!" **_

_**She slipped free and stood up. She walked out of the bushes and stepped right into Moze's path. Moze saw her and said nastily, "Crabgrass. What the hell do you want?" **_

_**Suzie clocked a nice fast one. Moze went flying and landed several feet away. Suzie rubbed her fist and said, "That's for Ned." **_

_**She walked off to Ned. Loomer stood up from the bushes and followed her, a dazed look on his face. Everyone else stood up and left the bushes, staring at Moze disgustedly before they walked to Ned to help him. Soon, I stood up as well. **_

_**I walked up to the unconscious Moze, and whispered, "I will do everything I can to help you Moze. I swear it." Then I went to go help Ned as well. **_

_**In the end, everyone paid a high price to save Moze – but Ned would pay the most. His price? His heart, his relationship with Moze, and some blood. Scratch that – a lot of blood. Ned paid his price in full. With interest. **_

Cookie exhausted having spoken for over an hour, leaned back in his chair and took of his glasses. Everyone was silent – still processing all of this. They all remembered that day very clearly.

Moze looked undeniably miserable. She turned to Ned, "I never meant to hurt you that day. It's just that I saw you with Suzie, and I guess I got a little carried away." She paused, as everyone stared at her incredulously. "Okay, I got extremely carried away. But I didn't – I mean never would I have – I – oh!" She stopped unable to express herself properly.

Ned, however, understood. "I know, Moze. I know. You never meant for it all to happen." His voice was flat however; he sounded almost sarcastic. Moze, desperate, said "Please, Ned, I know I broke your heart that day, but I – I – damn it!" She cried out loud, wringing her hands back and forth still unable to express her feelings.

"Broke my heart." His words were definitely sarcastic now. "That's all you can say for it, huh." The look in his eyes was cold, hard, and brutal. Moze was beaten down by it, and she began to cry fresh new tears.

"Then how would you describe it?" she whispered softly.

Ned's eyes softened. "It was the end of my world, Jennifer. It was the Apocalypse brought a hundred billion years before it was supposed to happen. You didn't break my heart, you broke my spirit, you broke my soul, and you broke my trust with you. You destroyed everything we once had as friends and more." His voice was firm, but not too hard. He was coldly stating facts.

Cookie stated prophetically, "There is always a price to be paid in the end."

Moze whirled on him. "This is your entire fault, Simon! If you hadn't invented that stupid necklace in the first place, none of this would have ever happened!"

Cookie's face hardened. "You don't think I know that?"

"I'm starting to question whether or not you care!"

Cookie stood up looking furious. "You weren't the only one who had to pay, Moze! Everyone else did. EVERYONE! I gave up inventing! My life! My work! For YOU! I gave up Lisa, who still won't talk to me after she found out I helped YOU!"

Moze laughed nastily. That little voice (the necklace) was speaking in her head again. "Is that it, Cookie?"

Cookie stood up from his chair. His face was livid. "Jennifer, I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that."

Lisa was looking miserable. She wanted to help Cookie, but she knew that would most likely make the problem worse.

"I did say that, SIMON, I did say it. That's all you gave up?"

Cookie took a step closer to Moze, his face strangely calm. "I'm gonna count to three. Then I want your apology."

Moze muttered, "Jerk."

Cookie said, "Butthead."

Moze: "Tomboy."

Cookie: "She-man."

Moze: "Momma's boy."

Cookie: "Man-hands."

Moze: "Momma's boy."

Cookie was steaming. "Hey! That was used twice!"

"Only because it's true."

Cookie unleashed a scream (not unlike a girl) and launched himself at Moze; he could no longer restrain himself. The necklace in the middle of the room began to glow stronger. Moze threw herself at him and the two were in collided. There was a yelp from Cookie and a scream from Moze.

No one believed it. Cookie and Moze, two best friends were fighting. What had the world come to? Ned, distraught from Cookie and Moze's actions, immediately threw himself in the middle.

"Guys, please, can we just stop it? Please, stop! STOP!"

It was too late. Neither Cookie nor Moze were thinking any rational thought. The necklace glowed even stronger. Ned noticed it and once more pleaded with his friends to stop. Loomer took a hold of Cookie, and Ned with the help of Suzie managed to get Moze off him.

"Stop it. Stop both of you. Can you see the necklace? Huh? CAN YOU?! It's glowing. Do you remember the last time it glowed?! Do you?" Ned was shouting at both of them. Cookie's glasses were askew and Moze had a cut lip. "Now can we all please just sit down, and –"

Suzie screamed, "Ned!"

It was too late. Suzie had lost her grip on Moze and she had charged at Cookie. The necklace glowed even brighter. She was being influenced again.

Ned saw this, and took the most instinctive course of action. He put himself as a barricade between Moze and Cookie.

Moze's fist collided into Ned at terrifying speed. Ned was thrown backwards; his back hit the pedestal upon which the necklace sat in its glass box. The box was thrown backward and both it and Ned hit the floor amongst a sea of broken glass.

Silence fell upon everyone. Moze, still disoriented, looked at her fist. It was covered in blood. Ned's blood.

_Oh my God, oh my God, Ned's blood, I hit Ned, Oh sweet Jesus, I hit Ned, What have I DONE? _

Cookie went to Ned and checked for vital signs. He breathed a sign of relief. Then he breathed a sigh of sadness. "Oh, Jennifer, what have you done?"

Moze looked from her blood covered fist to the pieces of broken glass to the exposed necklace and then finally to her best friend's, Ned Bigby's, battered body. He was unconscious.

Finally something in her snapped, and she began to cry out – a heartbreaking mix of the pain in her heart; the anger clouding her mind; the darkness staining her soul. It was a terrible song, sung only by those who know its lyrics; the people who have lost their heart.

**Moze/Ned **

_**"Best friends forever?" a six-year-old Moze asked a six-year-old Ned. **_

_**"Of course!" Ned, even at six years old, was already shaping to be the young man he would later become. Moze was happy. She never had a best friend before. She wondered what it would be like. **_

_**"What's the matter?" Ned asked. He noted her worried expression. **_

_**"I've never had a boy friend before. I'm just wondering what it'll be like." Moze smiled at Ned. **_

_**Ned smiled back. "It'll be great! We'll have lots and lots of adventures. Just wait and see!" **_

_**Moze said excitedly, "Okay!" **_

_**Ned reached into his pocket and took out two bracelets. They were very pretty and they shined brightly in the setting sun. Moze's eyes widened. "What are those?" **_

_**"Best Friends bracelets. Seeing as though we're best friends, I want us to wear them forever and ever!" **_

_**"Really? We'll be best friends forever?" Moze asked. **_

_**"Silly! You already asked that question." **_

_**"Oh, yeah." **_

_**Ned kneeled down on one knee and began to put the bracelet on. Moze asked, "Why are you kneeling?" **_

_**"I saw my dad doing this to my mom in a video they made. I think it's the proper way to give a girl a gift, except my dad was giving my mom a pretty ring. But I'm giving you a pretty bracelet, so I guess I have to do it anyway." Ned finished putting the bracelet on Moze's wrist. **_

_**Moze was starting to cry. Ned, alarmed, asked, "What's wrong?" **_

_**"Nothing, Ned. I'm just so happy." **_

_**"Oh. I'm happy too. So let's go best friend!" **_

_**"Yeah!" **_

_**They went back home holding hands, their Best Friends bracelets glowing brightly even in the setting sun (Ned made sure they were glow in the dark, because glow in the dark bracelets are so cool). **_

Whew, what a chapter! I told you things would ramp up in this one! I was really working hard on this one. Hopefully you guys will love reading it, because I loved writing it. Things go on a rollercoaster ride from here. Its obvious Moze has done some pretty bad things in the past, so read on, because I'll be writing about them in the chapters to come. Bear with me, and be patient, it's just getting juicy. This is the chapter I've been waiting to write for so long (hopefully it isn't that obvious). It gets good from here on out. So again, just stick with me, give me some good reviews, and more will come. Later, and thanks again.

P.S. - I felt that these lyrics match Ned and his current situation. If you don't like them, well, then just don't read them. I just felt that these match Ned right about now. What do you think? Do they match?

Song lyrics:

I will never let you fall 

I'll stand up with you forever 

I'll be there for you through it all 

Even if saving you sends me to heaven 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Ned was taken to the clinic – no questions asked. They just took him and left. No one looked at Moze; they didn't even glance in her direction. They seemed to already know the answer to what happened.

Moze didn't care. She didn't care about much, anymore. Let them think what they want; the last thing she had on her mind was to cause any more trouble. She was sitting down in her chair, as everyone else worked to clean up the mess left behind. Cookie had retrieved the necklace and put it back in another glass box. Suzie, Missy, and Lisa were busy cleaning up the broken glass. Loomer, Coconut Head, and Martin had taken Ned's unconscious body to the clinic, and should be returning soon.

Cookie finished with retrieving the necklace, sat down next to Moze. He asked quietly, "You okay?"

She nodded, feeling numb. He put his arm around her, and hugged her close. Lisa stared at the both of them, then continued cleaning up the glass.

Cookie noticed the blood on Moze's hand. Grimacing he pulled out a small pack of wet wipes (Ned's Tip: Always keep a pack of tissues or wet wipes in case of accidents) and offered to clean Moze's hand.

She jerked back a bit, and shook her head. Cookie confused, "Jennifer, if you leave it there it's going to congeal and get really messy."

"I don't care. Leave it on."

Cookie sighed, not wanting to get into another argument with her. "Okay, Jennifer, if that's what you think is best."

Moze heard the sad tone in Cookie's voice and replied, "I'm sorry, Simon. I don't know what came over me. I guess it was the necklace – no I'm being selfish, it was my fault entirely. I let my emotions get the better of me."

Cookie smiled sadly and replied, "No it WAS the necklace. It took advantage of your emotional weakness and just gave a little nudge. Don't forget, you weren't the only one affected by it." He gestured at himself.

Moze was glad to have Cookie back. She needed all the friends she could get right about now. She gave Cookie a big hug, then settled back into her own seat. She felt a little better.

Then Moze asked a question everyone else wanted to ask, but were too afraid to. "Why is Ned the only one not affected by the necklace's power, Cookie?"

Cookie rubbed his chin for a moment, and then answered the question. "Ned is special. I guess the word for him is that he's . . . incorruptible He is incapable of being morally corrupted, especially incapable of being bribed or motivated by selfish or base interests."

Moze nodded at him. Everyone else, who was listening in, was silent. Moze translated for them. "It means Ned can't be influenced by the necklace, because he's . . . pure of heart, I guess."

It was true. Ned was innocent to the point of being naïve. It's that innocence combined with his pure heart that helped him get through this ordeal. But what makes Ned pure of heart?

Cookie answered that question for her. "I'm a scientist, so matters of the soul are beyond what I know, but I have to theorize that Ned is pure of heart because of the fact that despite everything he's been through, he can still feel and love with his heart. Moze I hate to use you as an example, but you too are pure of heart. You've been stained by the necklace's power, but your love for Ned is what protected you from it completely controlling you."

Great, Moze thought. I'm indebted to Ned for another thing. It's going to take my whole life to repay that. A whole life with Ned. . .

That is if he ever forgave her.

Missy rolled her eyes, and said, "This is all fascinating and stuff, but can we get on with the story? I think most of us here, remembers what Mosely did next."

Moze turned pale, paler than she had already been. "I think we should wait for Ned to return, before I go into that part." She was scared. She remembered exactly what came next – and it was not good. It was the one memory that she wanted to forget, but couldn't. The reason why she almost killed herself. The thing that had allowed the necklace to take full control of her for a single second. They say it takes a lifetime to build happiness, but only one moment to ruin it. It was in that moment that her future and Ned's had truly gone down the drain.

Missy looked triumphant and smiled a smug grin at Moze's reaction. "Oh, yes, Mosely we all remember what you did. You didn't think we'd leave the best part of the story out, did you?"

Moze was silent. She had been hoping that Ned would have been by her side when she told this part, but now because of her stupidity, he wasn't. She was alone. She was about to tell the darkest single moment and admit her single biggest mistake in her entire life.

She had beaten Ned – both emotionally and physically. With her own bare hands.

Cookie said, "You don't have to tell this part, Moze. You can wait for Ned if you want to."

Moze shook her head. "If Missy wants to remember now then so be it."

She took a deep breath, and then spoke the following statement.

"I wanted revenge on

**Moze **

_**all of you. Every single one of you. I'm not afraid to say it. I'm pretty sure all of you have had your murderous impulses (most of them probably toward me), but have any of you actually acted on them. I did. Yes, that's right you all know what I did to Ned. I tried to kill him – I tried to take away your one hope of surviving High School. **_

_**I'm not ashamed. I was being human – which is essentially the same as being stupid. Ned taught me that you shouldn't reject your emotions. They're the essentials of humanity. Some people think that emotions chain you, imprison you in a cage. Ned says otherwise – emotions free us, brighten our lives, and yes, gives us pain and heartaches. But that's part of life, I realize now. I was running away from that. **_

_**The necklace, in its own way, brought out the worst in me. It represented everything I didn't want to become – cruel, twisted, and uncaring. Ever since Ned and I had started dating I had been afraid. I was afraid of what would happen if we broke up; if the relationship didn't work out; if one of us got hurt; if we hurt each other. There was a lot to stake to our newly found boyfriend/girlfriend relationship; if it didn't work out, more than one relationship would be lost. Our friendship would be broken right along with it. **_

_**I was terrified every single moment of our relationship – it felt so right, yet it felt fragile, easily breakable. I couldn't enjoy it fully. Ned told me to relax; to loosen up. The relationship was fine, I was being paranoid. He was right. But I didn't heed his warnings. I still remained scared. **_

_**Then the necklace came along. I was having a bad first day at school – everyone else was doing fine, but I was unable to adjust. My relationship with Ned was going fine, until High School started. He became busy with work on his Guide and all his focus was directed toward his work. I couldn't blame him (yet I did anyway); Ned was the type of person who needed to help. **_

_**But soon, I couldn't help but feel resentful. My bad first day at the new school turned into a bad first week. I was desperately trying my hardest in all of my classes, yet I could not keep up. My resentment soon became anger; my anger became hate; my hate lead me to the necklace. It fed off me. **_

_**Wearing the necklace felt good – it was not unlike taking drugs (which I had tried during my time with the necklace). It freed me; made me feel invulnerable to life and its pressures. The pain of life was gone! I felt like I was finally living. I was INVINCIBLE! **_

_**Or so I thought. With the necklace on, I felt like I commanded life itself; turns out life was commanding me. The necklace was punishing me even more – life took an even greater toll on me. The necklace wasn't making me invulnerable to the pain; it was just dulling me making me oblivious to it. The necklace was eating me – I became . . . less somehow, less me, less human. It probably doesn't make much sense, I know. But it's okay. I know Ned understands. **_

_**Every person in their life finds themselves with that same necklace in life – some reject it, some wear it, others just ignore it. But sooner or later, they wear that necklace. They put it on, just to see what it's like. This is all figuratively speaking, though. But, yeah, sooner or later they find that necklace and put it on – and then what? What will they do? I don't know. I only know what I did. **_

_**So what will you do? What will you do when you find a necklace like that? Don't ask me – that' s up to you. But I do recommend not wearing it for long, though. Why? Easy, if you ask me. **_

_**Sooner or later, the necklace ends up wearing you. **_

_**I was roused from my sleep – I was having another one of those nightmares. Ned and I were arguing, and I ended up stabbing him. Nothing new to me. **_

_**The phone was ringing. I checked the Caller ID. **_

_**Someone from the house across from me, was calling. Oh, boy, I couldn't wait. It was Ned – who else would call 11:30 PM at night? **_

_**I answered the phone. "This had better be good, Bigby." **_

_**"Hi, Moze." It was Ned, alright. My heart fluttered and I felt some kind of primal fear seize my heart. I was afraid of him. He scared me with his undying love for me. **_

_**"What do you want?" I tried to sound cold and disinterested, but dammit it didn't work. He did that to me. I couldn't fully lie to him. **_

_**"It's Friday. I want you to come over." **_

_**I peeked outside my bedroom window, pulling away the shade (recently installed, the sun was getting a bit too bright for my taste) and stared at the window across from me. My breath caught, and that primal fear seized me again. **_

_**Ned was standing there, holding the phone, staring hard at me. His blue eyes locked with mine, and for one instant I felt vulnerable; exposed. It was like I had just stripped for him (yeah, right in his dreams – and maybe some of my own perverted dreams as well) and he was staring at ME – not the mask I had put on, but ME. All of me, in me, in my soul, in my head, in my heart; there was no place left unchecked. **_

_**The moment passed, but I still felt afraid. Still staring at Ned, I said back to him on the phone, "You must be crazy. It's 11:30 PM. I'm not going over there, now." **_

_**His head cocked, and he looked like a puppy dog that was curiously examining something. "Why are you scared of me?" **_

_**Wham. That little question hit me like a slap to the face. Feeling a chill begin to crawl down my spine, I asked "What are you talking about, Ned?" **_

_**"You're hiding inside your room from me. You've been avoiding me all week since our argument. I KNOW you Moze. You can't hide from me. Not anymore." **_

_**My insides seemed frozen solid. I could barely breathe. "I'm going to kill you, Ned Bigby." I hissed his name out. **_

_**He chuckled. "I know." **_

_**He knew? How? "You know? How could you know?" **_

_**He cocked his head again, and he smiled crookedly at me. It was one of those smiles your friends wear when they know something you don't. You probably don't like it, and neither do I. **_

_**His answer was clear and precise. "I knew Moze, from the day I first fell in love with you. I knew you would smother me with your love and affections until I couldn't breathe. I would drown in it. I would lose my soul." He gestured at me. "All for you." **_

_**Goddammit! He really could get me going. The necklace glowed darkly, angry at the reaction Ned was causing in me. He was driving me crazy! **_

_**"What do you want, Ned?" **_

_**"I want you back, Moze. I want you to come over. We need to talk." **_

_**I took a moment to control my emotions – there they were again, the annoying little things. Struggling to break free of the iron walls I had constructed around them. It took several moments, then I regained my cool. **_

_**"Very well, then. But this had better be quick. How do you propose I get over there? It's 11:30 at night, and my parents are keeping a curfew on me." **_

_**"Just sneak out, like always." Typical Ned. The seriousness was gone from his voice already. He was so naïve. **_

_**So I snuck out. **_

_**Several hours later, Ned's house would be on fire and I would be stranded inside being roasted alive by my own inner demons. **_

Moze stopped her narrative and stared at the door entrance to the gymnasium. There was someone there. Someone standing there who wasn't supposed to be there.

It was Ned. He looked bad - his right eye was a purplish black, his right arm was in a sling, he was limping, and there was a wrapping of gauze around his head. He began to make his way back to his chair. Everyone stood up to help him, but Moze was there first walking with almost superhuman speed to reach him. She held him and together made their way back to the circle. Several seconds later, Ned made it back to his seat.

Everyone was silent. They couldn't believe their eyes. Ned, however, rolled his eyes and said, "What the HELL is everyone staring at? I know I'm super handsome, but jeez, if I had known it would create this kind of reaction, I would've stayed at the nurses' office."

Ned's ploy worked. The tension was broken, and nervous smiles and laughs went all around. Ned, smiling, took up the narrative and began to speak his part of the story.

**Ned **

_**If I could describe saving Moze, I would describe it like this: Jennifer Ann Mosely, better known as Moze, had just sold her soul to the devil. I intended to save her – how? Easy. By matching the price. **_

_**I would trade my soul for hers. **_

_**I heard footsteps outside my door. I quickly went to it, and opened it. What I saw made my heart stop. **_

_**Jennifer was standing there. She was there. Like some dark forbidding goddess (God, I sound sappy, but that's what I saw) that had come to tell me I was about to die. She was like a beautiful Grim Reaper, come to steal my soul. **_

_**I wasn't too far off from reality in that last description. **_

_**I opened the door wider and beckoned her inside. **_

**Moze **

_**Ned wasn't wearing much – just his boxers and that's about it. It wouldn't be the first time I'd seen him in nothing but his boxers. Ah, memories. I remember – it was during our 8**__**th**__** Grade Field Trip, when – **_

_**Whoa. Stop there. I was beginning to lose myself. What was wrong with me? **_

"_**What's up?" Ned was grinning like a crazy man. **_

_**"This had better be good, Ned." I sat down on his bed. **_

_**"We need to talk about. . ." I leaned forward-what did he want to talk about? Restarting our relationship? Why we broke up? Why I hated his guts, and wanted to kill him? **_

_**"We need to talk about that interesting necklace you're wearing." He definitely seemed interested in the necklace. Why? That's all he wanted to talk about? The stupid necklace? **_

_**The necklace glowed angrily. **_

_**"That's it?! You want to talk about the necklace?" **_

_**"Actually, do you mind if I wear it for a minute?" **_

_**What? What did that have to do with anything? "Ned, if you aren't going to be serious –" **_

_**"I am serious. I want to see that necklace." He reached a hand out for it. **_

_**I began to reach up to take the necklace off. As I did, I suddenly felt ill. I didn't want to take the necklace off. I didn't know I had become so attached to it. **_

_**I looked up and saw that Ned was studying my reaction very closely. What was going on? "What's the hold up? Just take it off." **_

_**"No, I don't think so." The words popped out of my mouth. Where did they come from? I wasn't even thinking that. . . **_

_**Ned's grin grew even wider. He really was starting to unnerve me. "Then I'll help you." His hand reached out, and I suddenly recoiled from his touch. It burned my skin – at least that's what I felt. What was going on? **_

_**"Ned, what are you doing?" **_

_**"The necklace has to go, Moze." **_

_**His hand gripped the necklace. I found myself feeling primal fear claw its way around my heart. I began to resist. What was wrong with me? It was just a necklace after all. Right? Right? **_

_**(No, no, no don't let him get me, let go, let go, LET GO) **_

_**His hand gripped tighter and tighter. It felt as though his hand was around my heart – the tighter he gripped the tighter the invisible hands around my heart gripped. I suddenly saw where this was going. He was going to rip it off me. **_

_**He whispered, "This is going to hurt a lot, Moze. Stay with me." **_

_**My hands reached up and began to claw weakly at his chest. My heart was pumping fast, and I found myself feeling faint. **_

_**He gripped the necklace and ripped it off me. Along with my heart. Someone was screaming, and the world went black. **_

**Ned **

_**Oh my God, she was screaming! I immediately clamped my hand down on her mouth to muffle the screams. It worked. She still screamed through my hand. It was like I ripped her heart out. **_

_**When she was done, I let go. "All better?" **_

_**The knife flashed before my eyes and I felt something stab my shoulder. "Give it back, Ned." Warm blood began to trickle down my chest. Oddly, enough, I didn't feel anything. My eyes were on the knife. Where had she gotten it? **_

_**It didn't matter. I was bleeding, and my best friend was trying to kill me. Yay, for me. **_

_**I stumbled backward and my body hit the door. I slid down, and sat there. **_

_**"Give it back to me, Ned." She looked tired, frenzied, and wild. Crazy. "Give it back!" **_

_**The necklace. She wanted the necklace. "You want it? That's what you want. The necklace. I'm sitting her bleeding and you want the necklace." **_

_**"I need it, Ned." She seemed surprised by her own words. I wondered if that was really her speaking. **_

_**"I'm not giving it back." **_

_**The knife flashed hard and fast. I felt something slash at my chest, and another trickle of blood began to run down. The knife flashed again; suddenly my right eye was unusable. I felt something warm trickle down my cheek. I saw her through my other good eye that she hadn't slash at yet. **_

_**The knife descended again, this time at my throat. It stopped right at the artery. One cut and I'm a goner. "I want it back." I looked into her eyes, and saw the conflicted emotions in there. There was a part of her that was horrified by what she had done – and another part of her that was nothing more than swirling black. **_

_**I held the necklace up. "What's so great about this thing, anyway? It's not exactly the height of fashion." **_

_**"You don't know anything. Now give back what is mine." **_

_**"Yours? I understand that this originally belonged to Cookie. I think I'll go call him up if I get the chance." **_

_**"GIVE IT BACK, NED." **_

_**"No. No, I won't." The knife disappeared and her hand gripped my throat like an iron vise. She was very strong. **_

_**"Why are you doing this?" **_

_**"I want you to show me." **_

_**"Show you what?" **_

_**"Show me what's so great about the necklace. Put it on me. Let's see how I do." **_

**Moze **

_**Oh my God, oh my God, What have I done? I was watching myself from far away. It was an out of body experience. I stared at myself slowly beginning to put the necklace on Ned. **_

_**"Do you feel it?"**_

_**"Actually, I'm feeling a little itch. Do you think you could get it for me?" He nudged his head toward his – **_

_**Ew. **_

_**Typical Ned. I was getting impatient. "No; no! What do you want?" **_

_**He seemed to ponder it. "What's that supposed to mean?" **_

_**"What do you want most in this world? This necklace can help you get it." **_

_**"I'm only interested in one thing; one thing only which is why I invited you here." **_

_**"What would that be?" I asked. **_

_**He looked up at me. "Obvious, isn't it? Convert me, Moze. I beg of you. Make me experience the greatness of the necklace's power." **_

_**There it was again; that lurch, that feeling of being off-balance. He had done it again. Damn him. **_

_**"You want me to teach you about necklace?" I was astonished, amazed. **_

_**Ned's eyes blinked slowly. "Yeah. Tell me about it Moze. I beg of you, as your best friend and boyfriend." **_

_**"I'm not your girlfriend anymore." **_

_**Ned snorted. "You think that's going to stop me from loving you? Just because you won't accept it? No, I will always love you. I love you like an alcoholic loves alcohol. Like a serial killer loves to kill." Those eyes of his – they were like dragon eyes. **_

_**He continued on. "Tell me what's so great about this necklace. How do I accept its power?" **_

_**"You have to allow yourself to relax. To let go. To live life as it should be; at your command!" **_

_**"Life can never be tamed, Moze. There will always be something you can't control." **_

_**"Why, not? Why can't I control it?" **_

_**Ned shrugged. He didn't have an answer. **_

_**"If I control life, then I can get what I want. To get the power that the necklace offers, you have to stop lying to yourself. Let yourself want what you want. Let yourself fear what you fear. Give it up, and live!" **_

_**Ned didn't answer. He just looked at me. "What do you want, then?" I snapped. "Tell me what you want, and I will show you how the necklace can help you get it." **_

_**"I want . . . a rose." **_

_**What?! "Be serious, Ned." **_

_**"I AM serious, Moze. Can your necklace bring me a rose?" He paused. "Rose, Moze. They seem to rhyme, no?" **_

_**"Want something else, Ned. Something more realistic. Want power." **_

_**"I don't need power." **_

_**"Want wealth." **_

_**"Never was good with money." **_

_**"Want to be safe; want to be free from your fear!" **_

_**"I will never be safe, Moze." His eyes became dragon eyes once more, dangerous and ancient. Powerful. "The world is a cold, big, and very dark place: that is the truth. What I love will be taken from me sooner or later, by forces I can't control." He gestured at me. "Look at you." **_

_**"So be angry about it! Stop being the good guy, Ned! Strike back; don't turn the other cheek. For once, do what YOU feel is right, what you want to do, not how others dictate! Free yourself!" **_

_**Ned slowly stood up. And in that terrible moment I realized the error of my ways. Ned stood up, mutilated by my own hand, and I don't know if it was a trick of my eyes or mind or something. But the Ned I saw was terrible. It was a Ned gone bad, a Ned gone rotten, a Ned that had lost his heart. His face was horribly scarred, and his blue eyes had gone dark. The necklace was glowing stronger than ever; its red glint had taken on the color of congealed blood. **_

_**This was Ned as he would be, if he had worn the necklace instead of me. Ned, whose inner eternal wellspring of happiness had gone foul and become poisoned or corrupted. When he spoke there was a terrible smell, like burnt metal. I wondered, horrified, if my breath had been like that when I had worn the necklace. **_

_**"You know what, Jennifer, you're absolutely right. I should be angry – I should be real freaking angry." He snatched the knife from me and jumped up. "I should be mad. This whole world is screwed up! I want to control life at all it's levels; I want to stop the world from taking away all that I care about. It took away you, it took away Cookie, and it took away all my friends! Why should I care about the world? It should be caring about ME. Yes, yes it should! That's right life, I mock you and detest you, and I will take you down because Ned Bigby is free! Free at last!" He threw his head back, and unleashed a long chain of mad laughter. It was by far the most cynical, bitter, and sinister laugh I had ever heard. **_

_**He stopped his mad laughter, and then turned to face me. My heart seized into my throat. His eyes were no longer blue – they were an inky black. He stomped up to me, and seized me by the neck. He pulled my face up close to his, and he whispered (the foul smell of burnt metal washed over me and I gagged), "Where's that rose, I asked for Moze? I don't like to be disappointed."**_

_**He pulled me closer. "Where the hell is my rose?" he snarled. I didn't answer. I was too scared. He cocked his head and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Moze." He sounded sincere; there was no trace of the bitterness I had heard before in his voice. His breath was clean and didn't smell like burnt metal. For a second, I felt relief. **_

_**Then the knife went up . . . and then down. Toward me. **_

Ah, yes another chapter. I apologize for the lateness – after the fourth chapter I really didn't know how the story would continue. I guess you could call it writers block . . . or just being plain lazy. But I finally got it done. So here we are. Ned is wearing the necklace and is taking a swing at Moze. Uh-oh is he going to kill her?

No. I won't say what happens next (even I don't know, really – I just come up with this stuff on the spot) but if Ned and Moze are talking about this in the future then how could they be dead? That's pretty obvious, and I just want to clear things up. I don't know how long I'll continue this story – it's turning out pretty good. Maybe two more chapters, and then it's done. I have other stories to write. My head is bursting with them. So, give me a good review and more will come. Thanks, again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Everyone in the circle couldn't help but gasp as Moze and Ned continued their gripping narrative. Both of them couldn't help but grin at the reaction – they grinned, and then they eventually began to laugh. Cookie smiled at them.

"What's so funny?!" they all demanded.

"Nothing.", said Ned, wiping a tear from his eye (using his good arm). Moze stifled another laugh with her hand.

Missy stared at the both of them. "What is wrong with you two?" she asked, incredulous.

"Nothing's wrong." Moze said innocently. She glanced at Ned, who was laughing and wincing at the same time – the laughs were starting to make his ribs hurt even more.

"First you two are all mad at each other, then you two are all moping around, then suddenly you're best friends again?! What is with that? Mosely is just about to describe her death, and you're both laughing it up!"

Ned and Moze glanced at each other, and then shrugged. Moze quipped, "Missy, you are really dense. If I'm about to describe my 'death' then I ask you: why am I here, if I'm about to die?"

Missy opened her mouth to retort, and then closed it. Suzie said, "You guys are crazy. Ned, Moze just hit you not too long ago, and you're laughing it up!"

Ned shrugged again. "That's life and love for you Suzie. You take whatever it throws at you and roll with it. Sometimes you gotta roll with the punches. Besides, it was an accident."

Suzie was beside herself. "Ned, she abused you, humiliated you, and emotionally destroyed you. How can you just accept all that? How can you FORGIVE HER?"

Ned stared at Suzie. The answer was so easy he was surprised someone as smart as Suzie couldn't get it. Even Cookie understood. "Suzie, I forgave her because she's my best friend and the love of my life." Moze blushed again, and a single tear (of joy) ran down her cheek. She placed a nice little kiss on Ned's cheek, and he flushed with joy.

Cookie reached back behind his chair, and took something out. It was Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. It was tattered, bursting with tips, and slightly burned. Ned gaped at Cookie. "Cookie how did you -? I thought it was burned in the fire."

"Nope. I searched day and night at the wreckage, but I eventually found it. Hiding it in your underwear drawer was a pretty smart decision, Ned." He flipped around in the guide looking for something. He flipped to the last page and found what he wanted.

"Tip #1,234,567: Forgiveness is the highest trait a friend can aspire to." He closed the guide and looked at Suzie pointedly. She got the point and sat back.

Cookie turned to look at Moze and Ned. "Now where were we?" Moze nodded and she and Ned took up their narrative for one last time.

**Moze **

_**The knife was coming down fast, its cold hard steel racing toward my heart like a hungry dog running toward a nice juicy T-bone steak. I braced myself – I knew that I had this coming for a long time. Ned Bigby was going to kill me. A hot tear raced down my cheek, and I felt a deep sadness at what I had done. **_

_**The knife finally came down. Right **__**next **__**to me. Emphasis on **__**next**__**. Not in me. Next to me. I opened an eye to see a grinning Ned looking down at me. **_

_**He had missed. On purpose. Boy, oh, boy did I want to smack him right then and there – I wanted to knock those pearly white teeth right out of his head. **_

_**"You're trembling." Ned pointed out. The necklace still hung around his neck, dangling between us. **_

_**"Of course, I'm trembling, you moron! Jesus, Ned! I thought you were going to kill me!" I sat up so fast I accidentally hit his head with mine. Ouch. The headache only made me more furious. **_

_**"What the HELL is wrong with you?!" I shouted at him. **_

_**"Hey, Moze, you're back." He said this with an almost casual air, as though I had just gone for a walk and returned. This statement made me pause for a minute. He was right in a weird way. I felt more like myself-I felt a little better, actually. It was like during this whole horrible ordeal I was on vacation from myself – watching myself on a big TV screen far away. Everything seemed surreal. But now, I was back. The vacation was over – Moze was back in her own body. I felt happy; overjoyed. I felt free. A dark weight had lifted itself from me. **_

_**The happiness didn't last long. The memories of the last few weeks caught up with me, and I was horrified. What had I DONE? **_

_**"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD!" I screamed. I looked up at Ned with clear eyes. What I saw was horrible. **_

_**Those small cuts and scratches I had given him? They were HUGE. Enormous. It was like someone had taken a whole piece of meat and just butchered it. Ned was bleeding badly. **_

_**"Ned, Ned, what I have done to you?" I reached a trembling hand to him. He collapsed at my touch. **_

_**"Ah, don't worry about me, Moze. 'Tis but a flesh wound, I assure you." He smiled at me, but the smile was forced. He was pale. He was still wearing the necklace. It glinted dully in the light. **_

_**He ripped it off, and threw it away. It clunked onto the floor several inches away. It just lay there, innocent looking. **_

_**"Did you really feel anything, Ned?" I asked. I couldn't help myself; I was curious. **_

_**He looked at me and simply said, "No." **_

_**"So all that yelling earlier was just an act." **_

_**"No. That was real. All of it." **_

_**I sat there, and absorbed all of this. It was confusing – why would he take such a serious risk? **_

_**"Why, Ned?" I whispered. **_

_**"Why, what?" **_

_**"Why did you put it on? It could have killed you; it could have caused you to turn bad; it could have killed me! Why would you do something so stupid?!" **_

_**Ned cocked his head at me. His blue eyes searched mine, and I felt that feeling of vulnerability again. But this time, I didn't shy away. I stared right back. **_

_**"All for you, Moze. All for you." **_

_**Neither of us noticed the necklace. It was starting to burn. **_

**Ned **

_**Moze teared up after I said those heartfelt words. I felt extremely happy – I finally had Moze back. My happiness either stemmed from that, or the blood loss. Either way I didn't care. **_

_**Moze hugged me close (it hurt a lot, but I wasn't about to complain) and just sobbed right into my shoulder. I couldn't stop a few tears of my own from slipping down my cheek and into her hair. The moment was perfect. **_

_**"We have a lot to talk about" Moze said afterwards. **_

_**"Let's not talk about the relationship. Just enjoy the moment." And so we did. **_

_**

* * *

**__**"Ned, we need to get you to a hospital." Moze whispered. **_

_**"I'm fine." I was a little light-headed, but otherwise feeling fine. But then again that could be from the blood loss. **_

_**"No! I won't just let you sit here, Ned Bigby, and bleed to death." We need to get you moving." **_

_**I groaned and succumbed to her will. She was determined to get me help – I guess I could let her, but how the hell was she going to explain this to my parents and the doctors? I tripped and landed on some broken glass? **_

_**Well, it wouldn't be the first time. **_

_**Something caught my attention. It was the necklace. It was glowing – very, very brightly. "Moze." **_

_**"Yeah?" **_

_**"GET DOWN!" **_

_**Boom. The world went ablaze. **_

_**

* * *

**__**Where was I? I looked around – and immediately regretted it. My neck hurt badly. I ached everywhere, and my cuts (which had started to heal) were bleeding more ferociously than ever. **_

_**Bracing myself against the pain, I turned my head around to look where I was. **_

_**I was outside – on my front lawn. How the hell did I get here? **_

_**"Ned, Ned!" There was screaming and suddenly a figure materialized in front of me. Cookie. **_

_**"Cookie?" **_

_**"Thank God, you're alive! You're parents have been freaking out-" **_

_**"Cookie, why am I outside my house? I was just inside my room, a minute ago." **_

_**"What? Ned it's been several minutes. Your house is on fire!" **_

_**"Why are you in your pajamas?" **_

_**"That's not important, right now. Ned, your house is on fire!" **_

_**"Nice long johns, Cookie." I snickered, still disoriented. Cookie figured that out rather quickly and slapped me. I was shaken out of my stupor. **_

_**Cookie repeated what he said earlier. "NED. YOUR. HOUSE. IS. ON. FIRE!" **_

_**OH MY GOD. With that, everything came rushing back. Moze-the necklace-the flash of light. **_

_**Moze. Ignoring the pain, I grabbed Cookie and pulled him close. "Cookie, where's Moze." **_

_**He seemed confused. "WHERE IS MOZE, COOKIE?" **_

_**"Didn't she make it out with you?" **_

_**No, please God – not that. Please, God, no. Anything but her. **_

_**Not Moze. **_

**Moze **

_**The fire raged around me. I barely noticed. I was losing consciousness, and I could see the blackness closing in on me. My life flashed before my eyes – everything I had taken for granted all there passing me by. **_

_**Ned. Cookie. My friends. James K. Polk Middle School. Everything flashing by. It was like holding sand in my hands. It all disappeared over time. All of it slipping in through my fingers. How sad. If I wasn't being burned alive, I would've cried. **_

_**The flames surrounded me, hungry for my flesh. **_

_**"If you had just listened to me, Jennifer, none of this would have happened." I barely turned my head to see who had spoken. **_

_**My jaw dropped, and I accidentally inhaled some hot ash. I closed my mouth again. The person who had spoken was me. I was wearing the necklace. I was there, amongst the flames, sitting on the ruins of Ned's mattress idly examining my fingertips without a care in the world. **_

_**I was slumped against the wall, my life slowly dwindling away, being burned alive. I stared at what you could call my doppelganger. A twisted mirror image of myself. **_

_**"Look at yourself. Pathetic. How far you have fallen." I made a tsk sound and stepped over the burning floor. I walked over to myself. **_

_**Strangely enough, I found the strength to talk back. "I haven't fallen." **_

_**I stopped. "Oh? What makes you so sure of that?" **_

_**I smiled, serene and calm, like the eye of a hurricane. "Ned caught me." **_

**Ned **

_**Ignoring the protests from Cookie, I pulled myself up (reopening some cuts, and allowing myself to bleed to death even faster). I began to head back to the house. Somewhere in the distance, I heard the tell-tale sirens of police cars and fire trucks. I needed to hurry. **_

_**Cookie ran and stopped in front of me. "Out of the way, Cookie." I said. I would not be stopped in my mission. **_

_**"I can't let you do this, Ned. Please, you're going to get yourself killed!" Cookie pleaded with me. I roughly pushed him out of the way. He stood firm. **_

_**"Ned, the fire trucks are almost here! Let them save her!" **_

_**"It's been 10 minutes, Cookie. They'll be here in another 15 at the least. I can't wait that long." I limped toward the blazing inferno that was my house. "Moze can't wait that long." **_

_**"Ned, it's not worth it!" Cookie was yelling now, almost to the brink of tears. I stopped. **_

_**"Of course it's worth it, Cookie. OF COURSE IT"S WORTH IT! This is Moze we're talking about here. Best friend of over 14 years! I love her. I won't let her die. Not after everything she's done!" **_

_**"Ned, she's gone! She should have asphyxiated from lack of oxygen by now. It's hopeless!" **_

_**"Don't tell me that. Moze is stronger than that. She'll make it, and I will save her." I said the words with conviction and strength. Never before had I been so sure in my life. I was not about to give up hope on Moze. **_

_**Cookie sighed. Looks like my words had gotten through to him. "So how exactly are you going to save her Ned? The house is structurally unstable and the fire is eating through every single thing in there." **_

_**Oh, yeah. I hadn't really thought of a plan. **_

_**Oh, well, I think better on my feet anyway. Steeling myself against the incoming pain (which was inevitable, unfortunately – one does not go into a burning house and expect to come out unscathed) I ran inside without protection, without clothes (still wearing my boxers though), and without a plan. **_

_**Hell is really the only word I can use to describe what I saw inside. **_

**Moze **

_**"Oh, I SEE now. So, Ned caught you did he?" Evil Moze asked me (I know, I know, it's unoriginal but hey it's the truth). **_

_**I was slumped backwards, my back against the wall. I was bleeding from several cuts and the fire was eating away any oxygen. My evil twin sat on the bed mocking me. A giant pink elephant was standing beside me. **_

_**Hmm, definitely hallucinating. **_

_**Unfortunately, I was spared a quick death. Ned's mattress had flipped onto its side during the explosion and was shielding me from most of the fire. For now, anyway. **_

_**"So, Ned caught you when you fell did he?" Evil Moze seemed amused by this statement. "Such the gentleman he is-your knight in shining armor, I assume?" **_

_**"Yeah, something like that." Jeez, I didn't know that I could be such a – pardon the language – bitch. That necklace really brought out the worst in me. **_

_**Evil Moze laughed. "Oh, if you only knew how much I love to see you like this, Jennifer. Dying a nice, slow, painful death." **_

_**"Cut the chit-chat; why are you here?" **_

_**Evil Moze stood up and walked over to me, her hands clasped behind her back. "Well, I wanted a chance to speak to you, and frankly I want to kill you." **_

_**"Get in line. The fire was here first." **_

_**She laughed again. "Oh, Jennifer, I will miss our talks. We really did have good times, didn't we?" **_

_**This time I laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. **_

_**"You're a hallucination. A manifestation of everything I hate, fear, and despise. You can't hurt me with your words anymore. But I must admit that talking to you has been fun." **_

_**Evil Moze seemed to pause. "A hallucination, huh? Could a hallucination do this?" **_

_**She bent down and placed her hand on my throat. I felt it began to tighten. **_

_**Oh, crap. **_

**Ned **

_**It really wasn't one of my better plans. Not exactly number one on Ned Bigby's Best Plan List. **_

_**I stood in what used to be my living room. Everywhere I looked was fire and debris. I covered my head with my arms and began to make my way toward the staircase. I had to move fast – the ground was hot and unfortunately I wasn't wearing any type of protection. **_

_**The smoke was blinding me – I was beginning to cough violently. Why hadn't I brought a towel of some kind? Stupid, stupid, stupid! **_

_**"Ned!" It was Cookie. I heard glass shatter and something hit my arm. I looked down and saw a brick (stupid Cookie) and attached to the brick was a towel (thank God for Cookie!). **_

_**"Thanks, Cookie!" I wasn't sure if he heard me, but I didn't have time. I quickly wrapped the towel around my head. I had to hurry. **_

_**I made my way up the stairs, dodging flaming debris that falling from above. The smoke was getting thicker, and the air was getting hotter. Sweat was running down in rivulets down my neck and my back. **_

_**I was reaching the top! Then all I had to do was turn right and – **_

_**A piece of the roof came crashing down. I jumped back trying to avoid the flaming debris. The staircase behind me collapsed and burst into flame. The flames in front of me – the fire behind me. I was trapped. **_

_**Oh, crap. **_

**Moze **

_**I silently cursed myself for being so strong. I had to admit (grudgingly) I had a pretty good grip. Too bad it was being used to suffocate myself. I wonder if being killed by your evil twin (or whatever you call it) is considered suicide. **_

_**Funny, how your brain works when it's deprived of oxygen. **_

_**I tried to fight back – but it was no use. I was weak. **_

_**"You see what happens, when you try to fight back? You're weak. If you had me with you, you wouldn't be weak." She spat the words at me. I smelled that foul burnt stench again. **_

_**"When I had you, I was even more vulnerable. I wasn't stronger for it – you only made me oblivious to the pain." **_

_**"I showed you life." **_

_**"No. You deprived me of it." **_

_**The grip tightened, and Evil Moze's face took on an ugly expression. "Don't you understand? Life is an illusion! Its sand slipping through your fingers; sooner or later everything you love and care about will be gone! Taken away from you by forces you can't control. The world just expects you to turn your cheek; but why? Why? Why can't you strike back! They take something of yours; you take something back! You can have it all! So why won't you?!" **_

_**In that instant I understood. Evil Moze wasn't evil at all – she was me. She was scared just like me, of losing everything I cared about in this world. Understanding this, I spoke. **_

_**"That's life for you. The good and the bad; the ugly and the just downright wrong. You go on. You do your best. Life is like sand – it does eventually dissipate over time by forces we can't control. But why let it slip through you fingers? Instead of just letting it slip by, use it! Do everything you can with it! Use that sand to build a castle, a castle of sand! That way everything you love can be protected and you can weather anything that comes your way! Don't let your life slip through your fingers – build it, make it strong, like a castle. Make it last!" I spoke with invigorating energy, and with all the emotion I could muster. That is the truth I have to come to realize – life is too short to whine and cry about it. Do what you can, with what you have, with who you're with. When life gives you lemons you make lemonade. That kind of stuff. **_

_**If life is like sand slipping through your fingers, then why let it slip away? Use that sand to build a castle – make it last as long as you can. I was no longer afraid of living.**_

_**Evil Moze seemed to comprehend this. Then she just shrugged, and tightened her grip on my throat even more. **_

_**The blackness was eating away at the edges of my vision. I managed to snarl out one last word. "Bitch." **_

_**She shrugged again. "Takes one to know one." **_

**Ned **

_**The fire in front of me; the fire behind me. Either way spelled out certain fiery doom for me. I was running out of time. The towel was starting to lose its effectiveness; the smoke was thick and heavy. **_

_**I decided to take my chances. I ran through the fire in front of me. **_

_**At first I didn't feel anything. Then, all at once, my skin seemed to be on fire. I couldn't help but scream. I was burned badly; but I kept moving nonetheless. I had to get to Moze. **_

_**I was running on the last dredges of my energy. I leaped over a large hole in the hallway (actually that's been there – the fire didn't cause that, I did) and found myself facing my door. It was intact. Odd. **_

_**I reached out and grasped the doorknob-**_

_**Damn! I yanked back my hand. It was blistered and burned. Another injury to add to my growing list. The doorknob was hot. Not a good sign. I had to find another easier way inside my room. **_

_**I kicked down the door. It fell down on my first try (don't know my own strength, I guess) and collapsed in a cloud of sparks and hot ash. I took a look inside. **_

_**My jaw dropped, and I accidentally inhaled some hot ash. I closed it, rubbed my eyes, and took another look inside. **_

_**The smoke must have been really getting to me. I was seeing double. **_

_**TWO MOZES?! **_

_**I guess I must have gasped out loud, because one of the Mozes turned and saw me. She walked over to me. "Moze?" I asked carefully. **_

_**"Close, but no." The knife came out of nowhere, and with a flash of pain beyond anything I could handle. It was like someone had taken an ice pick and went crazy in my abdomen. **_

_**The spirit is willing, but the body is mortal. With that thought running through my mind, I collapsed in my own room the last remnants of my energy drained. I was exhausted, and the pain and the numerous wounds on my body weren't helping. **_

_**I heard my name being called. I vaguely wondered if it was Death itself come to take my life.**_

_**My name was shouted once more. I answered the beckons and succumbed to the darkness. **_

* * *

I apologize once again for the lateness of this chapter. I didn't mean to keep all of you reading waiting. I've been kind of busy lately. But hopefully this should whet your appetite until the next chapter. Until then, read on, give me a good review, and Chapter 7 should come. Soon, hopefully. Thanks again.

P.S. - I do hope that none of you are offended by some of the foul language (i.e. 'bitch') I used in here. It just seemed right to me. I do not advocate the use of such language, and I do not wish for anyone else to use it. Thanks, again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

**Cookie **

_**There was a small crowd surrounding Ned's house. Everyone who was a friend of Ned was there. All of them were still in there pajamas. Ned's and Moze's parents were there – there was no crying or shouting among them. They merely stood together staring silently at the burning house. The firefighters were doing everything they could, but the blaze was stubborn. **_

_**All of them knew where Ned and Moze were. I was starting to panic – it had been more than 20 minutes and yet both of them were still inside. What was going on in there? **_

_**I felt tremendously guilty – my necklace had done this. Indirectly, yes, but I knew I was responsible. And now this – Ned and Moze. **_

_**Both of them, quite possibly, dead. I took off my glasses, and wiped away some tears. I wasn't the only one – Ned and Moze's friends were all letting loose some tears as well. **_

_**What could we do? For once my great scientific intellect could help no one. I could only stand there and watch and pray. The house continued to burn. **_

_**Suddenly a group of firefighters came rushing out of the building, waving their arms furiously. Everyone held their breath. What had happened? **_

_**"Everyone get back! GET BACK!" The firemen quickly talked to a police officer. He listened closely, and then his face turned pale. **_

_**"Folks, we need everyone to evacuate the premise! According to this man, the fire has reached some propane tanks in the basement. Everyone move back! GET AWAY!" **_

_**The house seemed to bulge outward; there was a terrible groaning sound as though it was alive and in pain. Then there was a huge burst of light –debris splintered everywhere-flames burst outward-chaos. BOOM. **_

_**Then it was over and soon as it began. Police officers dashed back and forth trying to calm the people down and help those who had been injured. Firefighters quickly dashed forward to put out the remaining fires. **_

_**I stayed on my back unmoving. I was blown backward by the blast and I had several cuts and bruises. Nothing serious. I didn't move. I was numb. **_

_**What had I done? **_

_**A group of firemen suddenly came out of the wreckage. The crowd held its collective breath. The firemen were carrying something – it looked like . . .**_

_**Oh, no. Oh, God – please no. **_

**20 minutes earlier. . .**

**Moze **

_**I watched in heart-splitting horror as I witnessed Ned crumple before my eyes. No, no, no! "NO!" I screamed. This couldn't be happening. **_

_**Evil Moze stood back and stared down at her handiwork. I began to slowly crawl my way toward Ned ignoring the tremendous amount of pain it was causing me. The fire was eating the house, and soon the floor would give way to a flaming pit below. I had to hurry. **_

_**"Ah, yes, the moment of truth." Evil Moze walked over to me, her hands clasped behind her back. The fire and the smoke had absolutely no effect on her whatsoever. She wasn't human. **_

_**I continued to crawl toward Ned. He wasn't moving and the pool of blood around him was steadily getting larger. My heart racing in fear, I doubled my efforts. **_

_**Something below me gave way. The floor. The floor was collapsing! I summoned my energy and jumped. I barely made it to the other side. **_

_**I looked back. The floor had partially caved in – it looked like one giant wooden slide from where I was standing. Except the slide lead to a fiery doom below. Ned was in a precarious situation; he was lying on his back, half of him on the still upright piece of floor and the other dangling off the edge. If I didn't pull him back soon, he would slide down into the fire and be burned alive. **_

_**"The moment of truth, Moze. What will you choose?" I turned around to slap that mouth of hers shut, only to find empty air. I looked back toward Ned and realized that necklace was right next to him dangling off the edge. Its string was laced around a jagged piece of splintered wood jutting off to the side. But the piece of wood was weak – it wouldn't hold long. **_

_**I found myself in a dilemma. Ned or the Necklace? I shook my head – what the hell was wrong with me? I shouldn't even be having this problem. I stepped forward to pull Ned out-**_

_**And found myself reaching for the necklace again. I yanked my hand back. No, no! Not after everything I've been through. I won't allow myself to go down that path again. **_

_**Ned began to slide. . . **_

_**My hand reacted quickly and snatched out and grabbed his ankle. He was heavier than he looked! **_

_**The necklace began to fall. . .**_

_**My other hand (damn you!) reacted and snatched the necklace as well before it fell. Real smooth, Jennifer. **_

_**Looks like I was facing this after all. On one hand (literally) Ned. On the other hand, I had the necklace. Jeez, this was an easy one, why couldn't I make up my mind?! **_

_**The fire clamored forward, the house weakened, and I needed both hands to lift Ned and the necklace. There could be no compromises. I had to make my decision, now or never. Never meaning death for one. **_

_**Ned or the necklace? **_

_**Ned or the necklace?**_

_**Ned? **_

_**Or the necklace? **_

_**Choose. **_

**Ned **

_**Somehow, I managed to fight my way through the pain and I woke up. I opened my eyes. . .**_

_**And closed them again, regretting opening them at all. I felt weak and nauseated. **_

_**Maybe it was because I was being held upside down above a roaring fire. Something was holding onto my ankle. I ventured a wild guess. **_

_**"MOZE? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I shouted. **_

_**"I – I'm right here, Ned." I heard the hesitation in her voice. Something was wrong. **_

_**I turned my head to the left, and saw that damn necklace dangling right next to me. Moze was holding that as well. Hmmm, that meant. . .**_

_**Oh, crap. **_

_**"Moze, dearest, can you PLEASE LET GO OF THE NECKLACE?!" I didn't mean to sound so pushy, but hey, when your life is on the line no demand sounds too impossible to you. **_

_**"I-I can't do it, Ned. I can't let go of the necklace." She was starting to cry again. **_

_**"Why not?" I managed to make myself calm again. Or, at least calm as you can be when you're dangling over a fiery pit of doom. **_

_**"I just can't." **_

_**"There has to be a reason, Moze." **_

_**"I'm afraid!" **_

_**Afraid? Moze? Those two words were never to be used in the same sentence. Moze was fearless! What could she be afraid of? **_

_**"I know what you're thinking Ned! You think I never get scared? No, not true. I Jennifer Ann Mosely am scared. Of you, Ned Bigby. You scare me." **_

_**I SCARED MOZE? "What?!" **_

_**"You don't understand, Ned." **_

_**I looked down (or up, I guess from my point of view) and eyed the fire trying to reach up and kill me. "I've got time, Moze. Try me." I wasn't being sarcastic. Moze was strong. **_

_**"I guess I'm scared of you because . . . because you represent life to me Ned. Or rather what life has in store for me. I'm afraid of that – the good, the bad, the ugly. I'm afraid we won't make it!" **_

_**"Moze – we won't know that unless we try!" That was it. That was all I could say. **_

_**All she had to do was choose. **_

_**She chose. **_

**Moze **

_**I let go. **_

_**The necklace fell from my hand, and I watched it fall and finally disappear in the flames. **_

"_**Moze." Ned was looking up at me. I nodded, and using my newly freed hand clasped his outstretched hand, and I began to pull him up slowly. Gradually, Ned was pulled from danger's grasp and into safety. Almost there . . .**_

_**Something jumped up from the flames and grabbed onto Ned. Something monstrous, and wearing what appeared to be a –**_

_**NECKLACE. **_

_**Damn. I struggled with the thing, and Ned suddenly became the rope in a game of tug-of-war. **_

_**"HE'S MINE, JENNIFER." The thing howled at me – and once again that terrible smell of foul burnt metal wafted over me. It took all of my strength to hold onto Ned; the smell was so nauseating. **_

_**The struggle continued – Ned was caught in a battle of wills; it struggled on and when my will started to flag, I imagined Ned being hit by my hand – its hand – and redoubled my efforts. **_

**Ned **

_**It was a heartbreaking scene. Moze was above me doing her best to hold onto my limp body as it struggled between heaven and hell. The angel above and the demon below. How iconic. **_

_**Moze was strong, but she was exhausted. She had been awake for most of the night, and to add to that she was injured. The thing clasping my legs below was not human and uninjured. **_

_**I was helpless. No matter what happened, the outcome of this battle was outside anybody's control. **_

_**The floor that Moze was laying on began to buckle and strain. If she didn't hurry up, she would fall down with me. I couldn't let that happen. **_

_**I'd rather die than watch her burn. Besides, I was bleeding and heavily injured. I would only slow her down in my condition. I'd be a liability. **_

_**"Jennifer." I caught her attention with that single word. **_

_**"Just hang on, Ned. I've-almost-got-you." The words came out rushed. She was losing her energy and was steadily losing her grasp on me. **_

_**"Jennifer." The word came out sadly. She would spend the rest of her life without me. **_

_**Life always came at a price. **_

_**"Oh, Jennifer: so many things I wish to say. . ." **_

_**"Save it for when we get out of here." She grunted and tried to reestablish a better grip on me. I smiled at her; how could I not? I loved her so much. Which made what I was about to do so much harder. **_

_**"Jennifer – I'm going to miss you so much." That's it. That's all I could say. **_

_**I had made my decision; I would rather burn in hell alone, than see her fall with me. **_

_**She suddenly seemed to understand where this conversation was going. Her grip on me tightened – but to no avail. **_

_**"NO! Ned, no!" **_

_**"See you later, Moze." With that farewell, I released my hand from hers. The beast below shrieked with anger and the angel above screamed with grief. I fell through and the burning ground raced up to meet me. **_

**Moze **

_**No! NO! I watched on helplessly as Ned disappeared into the flames with the screaming monster in tow. Ned – why? Why? I choked out a sob. **_

_**The sound of heavy footfalls reached my ears. I didn't care. I just wanted to lay here and die. **_

_**The door burst open, and there were a group of firemen. One of them spotted me, and the entire group picked me up. **_

_**"No, stop it! I have to help, Ned! I have to help him!" I tried to resist, but it was no use. I was too tired. I gave up and let myself be carried in their grasp. **_

_**"I'm sorry, miss, but there's nothing more we can do for him. He's . . .gone." **_

_**And with that final statement I finally gave up the fight, and a dam burst in my chest releasing a flood of emotions. I screamed out into the dark night, as my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. **_

**25 Minutes Later . . .**

**Cookie **

_**I ran over to the group of firemen carrying what appeared to be Moze's body. My heart had stopped. I skidded to a stop next to them staring at the body. **_

_**"Is she -?" I whispered. **_

_**"Don't worry, kid, she's alive. Miracle, by the looks of it." The fireman smiled at me and then proceeded to carry Moze to the nearest ambulance. **_

_**My heart restarted. My knees went weak and I crumpled to the ground fighting back tears. She was alive – Moze was alive! Thank God! I felt relieved. **_

_**Then I felt shock. Where was Ned? **_

_**I ran back to the firemen who were busy talking about what to do about the wreckage. "Excuse me, did any of you find a boy with blue eyes in there? His name is-" **_

_**"Ned?" one of them quipped. **_

_**"Yes." **_

_**They eyed each other, then one of them said, "I'm sorry, kid, but when we find this young lady here, she was screaming about Ned." He shrugged. "Apparently, she lost him. There was nothing more we could do." He offered his condolences. I didn't hear. **_

_**"Hey, I found something!" One of the firemen searching the wreckage was waving over to his peers. The other firemen immediately went to him. **_

_**"What did you find?" The fireman pointed to something among the rubble. **_

_**"Oh my God." One of the firemen vomited, and several others turned around. **_

_**No. **_

_**"Son, you can't come here. Can one of you police officers get over here, please?" I ignored the fireman and pushed ahead. **_

_**No. **_

_**"You shouldn't really be here, kid." **_

_**No. **_

_**"Really, you shouldn't be seeing this." **_

_**No. **_

_**I followed their line of sight . . .**_

_**"Don't look!" **_

_**Too late. I saw what they saw, and in that instant I lost my sanity. **_

_**It was an arm – a badly burned arm sticking out of the wreckage. **_

_**"I'm sorry, kid. It looks like we found your friend, Ned, after all."**_

**Moze **

_**Ned. Ned! NED! **_

_**"NED!" I gasped. I sat up so fast, it hurt. The paramedic, a man, told me to calm down and try not to move. He was right. I hurt everywhere. Cookie materialized out of nowhere and immediately hugged me (much to the paramedic's protests). **_

_**"Moze, thank God. Oh, Moze. Oh, Moze . . ." He hugged me hard, and began to sob into my shoulder. **_

_**"Its okay, Cookie, I'm fine." I hugged my friend back vigorously. Cookie could get so emotional over the slightest things. I was fine, and Ned – **_

_**Ned. **_

_**Adrenaline raced through my system, and my breathing began to race. I grasped Cookie in an iron grip, and I peered into his eyes. They were bloodshot. He had been crying. **_

_**"Where's Ned, Cookie?" Cookie didn't answer; he only shook his head miserably. **_

_**"WHERE IS HE?" I whispered. **_

_**Cookie choked back a sob, and pointed toward the house. I immediately got up (ignoring the paramedic man) and followed Cookie's outstretched hand. **_

_**The firemen were putting something into a body bag. **_

_**"Miss, you shouldn't be here. You should be over there, getting help." **_

_**I ignored the firefighter, and pointed at the bag with a shaking hand. "What's in the bag?" **_

_**"Miss, you really shouldn't be here." **_

_**"WHAT IS IN THE BAG?" **_

_**He eyed me carefully. "Is your name Jennifer Ann Mosely?" **_

_**"Yes." **_

_**He sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He pulled back the zipper on the bag to reveal what he had found. **_

_**My heart (what remained of it) stopped, maybe forever. Inside was the battered and badly beaten body of my best friend Ned Bigby. **_

_**Stupidly, I asked the body, "Ned?" **_

_**"Yeah, Moze?" **_

_**Oh, Ned. Oh, Ned- **_

_**WHAT?! **_

**Ned **

**25 minutes ago . . .**

_**"See you later, Moze." With that farewell, I released my hand from hers. The beast below shrieked in anger and the angel above screamed with grief. I fell through, and the burning ground raced up to meet me. **_

_**Evil Moze (you're right Moze, it is kind of lame) fell right beside me. Amazingly, almost miraculously, we managed to avoid the fire and we landed on a solid piece of ground. **_

_**I was alive. Plus one for me. **_

_**Evil Moze was with me. Minus one. **_

_**Still at zero. Crap. **_

_**Evil Moze had reverted to her original form. She cussed at me. "You ass! You've ruined it all. Everything!" **_

_**I was busy trying to find a way out of the fire surrounding me. But I couldn't help myself to talking back to her. "Funny, I guess I could say the same about you." **_

_**I heard an animalistic snarl and Evil Moze threw herself on me. She began to pound my back (which still hurt, by the way). I lost my balance and fell backwards. **_

_**Our combined weight was too much for the weakened floor and it collapsed. I whirled around and snatched at Evil Moze's hand. I caught it and held on. **_

_**The floor had turned into a giant wooden slide. At the end of slide, though, was a fiery doom. **_

_**Whoa, déjà vu. **_

_**"Evil Moze! Give me your other hand!" I really despised her, but she was still Moze. **_

_**"Evil Moze?! What asshole came up with that lame name?!" Sorry, Moze. But she had you there. **_

_**"Okay, then, Moze! Give me your hand!" I reached out trying to pull her back in. **_

_**She shook her head, and I saw (yes, I'm sure now, I'm definitely positive) tears run down her cheeks. "Ned Bigby, always have to play the big hero. Even for me." **_

_**She was crying. Whoa. I seem to have a knack to make bad girls cry. Interesting. "What is wrong with you? Give me your other hand!" I reached out farther. I couldn't keep myself balanced on the edge for long. **_

_**"Ned. Do you honestly think the others are going to let me live? How are you going to explain me to everyone?" She seemed to grin at me. **_

_**"Why are you trying to rescue me, Ned?" **_

_**"Because you're still part of Moze! I can't just let you die." **_

_**She laughed – and strangely, for once, it didn't sound evil. It sounded just like . . . Moze. **_

_**"I will never die, Ned. Not as long Moze lives. I'll always be there." Her grip on my hand loosened. **_

_**I tried to grab her back. "What are you doing?!"**_

_**She suddenly pulled herself close to my face with that amazing strength of hers. "I love you, Ned Bigby. It takes a lot of love to hate someone, you know." She gazed at me with those big brown eyes (mmmm, chocolate) and let go of my hand and slid down into the fire shrieking with insane laughter. **_

_**I stared after her for awhile. I was somewhat sad to see her go. I'm not sure why. She wasn't really gone, anyway. Like she said, I still see traces of her in Moze nowadays. She's still there, alright. I see her staring out of those big brown eyes, sometimes, to this very day. No offense, Moze. **_

_**There was suddenly a big boom. Fire and debris rained down around me. I had to get out! I stood up and dashed toward the front door. **_

_**It was blocked. More fire and debris rained down around me. I pounded the blocked door in front of me. Why? Why? WHY?! I had survived this far. Why was I to be denied at the last second? **_

_**A thought came to me – a ridiculous one, but it was the only idea I had. **_

_**I whirled around and dodged some debris. I headed toward the kitchen. Please, God, let it still be there . . .**_

_**YES! Success, it was still standing. **_

_**I summoned my last reserves of energy to finish the task ahead of me. With luck, I would live to see Moze and Cookie again. **_

_**Hopefully. **_

**25 minutes later . . .**

_**"You hid in the refrigerator." Moze's voice was amused. We were sitting on the back of the ambulance, blankets wrapped around us and respirators helping us breathe. Every couple minutes or so we would take off the respirators to cough out some of the smoke, but that was about it. I had some severe burns, but nothing a trip to the hospital and some bed rest couldn't fix. **_

_**"Yeah. I took out everything I could find inside, including the racks and then I squeezed inside. Then-well you know the rest, I guess." I shrugged. **_

_**Moze laid her head on my shoulder (on top of a rather nasty burn, but I'm not complaining) and began to cry quietly. "Moze . . ." **_

_**Frankly, I was getting a little tired of all the crying. I just wanted to sleep. **_

_**"Ned, you almost died." **_

_**"Yeah, well, that's life for you. I'll get over it; look I'm already getting better!" I stood up and flexed my muscles. I heard something crack, and immediately sat back down. **_

_**"Okay, it might take a little while more?" I said through gritted teeth, as the paramedic assessed the injury. Broken rib. Crap. **_

_**Moze chuckled silently then gave me a nice kiss on the lips. Oh, boy was it all worth it. Just for that kiss. **_

_**Moze stayed silent for awhile. Our parents had already visited us and each had taken turns giving us big hugs (and cracking more ribs in the process). I had to admit, I was extremely happy to see them. Just a couple minutes ago, I was sure I wasn't going to be able to see them ever again. **_

_**Moze had also taken the news of what happened to Jennifer (I couldn't call her Evil Moze anymore-not after that little talk we had) rather well. She seemed to understand Jennifer now. **_

_**"She was just . . . me, I guess", was all she said. "But I still think she's a bitch, though." **_

_**I couldn't help but grin. Ah, Moze. "It takes one to know one, you know." **_

_**Her glare silenced all future witty retorts from me. **_

_**Later, Moze would ask me, "Why did you choose me, Ned?" **_

_**I sighed. I had been thinking about an answer to that question for a long time. I finally had one. **_

_**"Moze, you're the most human person I know. It's what I love about you – not your fearlessness or your so-called invulnerability, but the fact that you can be scared and vulnerable. Your humanity is what gives you strength and it's what appeals to me most. I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to spend my life with." **_

_**"Are you proposing to me, Ned Bigby?" **_

_**"No, not yet. I've got to get some of my more personal affairs in order before that." **_

_**Her grin dropped. "What personal affairs?" **_

_**"Oh, you know old girlfriends I have to call and stuff – by the way is Suzie here?" **_

_**She punched me. "Very funny, Ned. Now go to sleep. You've earned it." **_

_**I smiled at her. "See you in the morning, Moze." **_

_**She rolled her eyes. "It is morning, Ned." **_

_**So it was. The first rays of sun were starting to shine over the ruins of my house (which had fire insurance, Thank GOD!) and a new day was already shining through the darkness of the previous night. **_

_**It was so symbolic to me – rays of hope shining through the darkness. I would've thought about it more, if I hadn't fallen into a dead sleep that would last for several days. **_

_**The last thing I saw was Moze watching over me. My guardian angel. She climbed into the hospital bed with me, and together we fell asleep holding each other through the new day.**_

Well, that's it. That was really the last chapter. Well, not really. I'm going to write an epilogue, and then that's it. End of this story. Don't worry, though! This isn't the last you'll see of me. I'll probably take a short break, and then start writing on my next one. So, yeah, just read on and give me a good review. One last chapter. Enormous thanks to all of you who have supported my stories and given me good reviews. You have no idea how much they meant for me as a writer. Thanks again, and one more chapter to go!


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue 

That was it. The end. The rest of the story everybody here knew – the house was rebuilt over the course of two years. Where did Ned and his family live during those years? With Moze's family of course- their house had enough room for the both of them. It was a very bittersweet two years- Ned and Moze had a lot to work out between them. But it worked out in the end.

"That's it?" Missy scoffed.

Ned looked at Moze, and replied, "Yeah, that's pretty much it. Everyone else here knows the rest of the story." He gestured around the room. "Here we are now."

Ned's voice hardened and he spoke again. "All of you know the story now. What is your decision regarding Jennifer?" He spoke with deadly calm. His blue eyes pierced through the room.

Everyone looked indecisive. Then they seemed to make up their minds. "We want her to leave the room until we decide."

Ned's face tightened. "Inexcusable. I will not allow it."

Moze shook her head at Ned, though. "Its okay, Ned."

She stood up, glanced around her peers one last time and headed outside.

She pushed the door open-

WHAM! "OUCH!"

Moze startled looked around to find Gordy listening in at the door. "Gordy?! How long have you been listening in?"

Gordy stood up and stretched his back – there was a series of small pops as he moved his various joints and muscles. "A long time." He eyed Moze. "How are you holding up?"

Moze said, "I'm fine, Gordy."

"You sure? 'Cause I've got some stuff in my closet that can really brighten up your day."

"Are they illegal?"

Gordy looked edgy. "And if they are?"

Moze laughed and said, "No thanks, Gordy."

She sighed and sat down next to the gym door. Once again events were out of her control – but whatever happened, this time she wasn't alone.

**Ned/Moze **

_**Ned and Moze were all alone in Moze's room. Their parents had gone to sleep long ago, and they were still awake. The events of 5 days ago still heavily weighed on their minds. They had much to discuss regarding their wrecked relationship. **_

_**But were they? Nah, in typical teenager fashion they were both just simply making out and having the times of their lives. It was Friday – that meant Pizza, Video Game, and Movie Night. They were both up late, but hey, it was all to help the relationship. **_

_**Moze's parents were extremely generous in letting the Bigby's stay in their house until their own home could be rebuilt. It would take awhile; but Ned and Moze could wait, though. **_

_**But there was the price to pay. Always a price to pay in the end. Ned and Moze's relationship could no longer exist, with the events that had so recently transpired still on their minds. **_

_**They were living a lie. It could no longer continue. It was Ned, though, who broke the news to Moze on that Friday night. **_

_**"Jennifer." Ned's voice was cautious. He knew that they couldn't go on pretending that everything was going to be fine. They needed time to heal. **_

_**Moze knew that this day was coming. "Yes, Ned?" Her eyes were already starting to fill up with tears. No, not this. Not now. **_

_**"Jennifer. I need you to put down the video game controller. We . . . need to talk about the current state of things." Ned's voice was trembling. He knew this was coming since he had fallen asleep on the hospital bed with Moze next to him, but that did not make it any easier. **_

_**"Do we need to talk about it now?" Moze didn't want this to end. Not after everything they had been through together. The past five days had been peaceful – the calm before the storm. **_

_**"Yes, Jennifer. No more lying or pretending." Ned measured his words carefully. "I'm afraid our relationship has to end . . . for now." **_

_**She hung her head. She knew it. "How long does it need to end, Ned?" **_

_**"I don't know. It's not at an end, though! Don't think of it like breaking up – we just need time to heal." **_

_**She looked at him, her eyes dry, but sad. "It's because of me, isn't it?" **_

_**"NO! No, I don't want you to ever think that. It is not because of you." Ned drove home his point. "I just think we need time to heal that's all – the boyfriend/girlfriend thing can't happen though. Not for awhile." **_

_**Moze sat next to Ned, and laid her shoulder on his head. "I'm so sorry, Ned." **_

_**"Its okay, Moze. It's not your fault." **_

_**Ned was the one who was crying now. Moze held him. "Damn", he said miserably. "Look at me losing control of myself. Damn it. I'm sorry, Moze." **_

_**Moze chuckled and looked into Ned's blue eyes. She softly kissed Ned on his cheek. His tears were sweet-tasting. "You know what, Ned? It's okay." **_

_**"Ah, Moze-how is it that I have you? You deserve a man that is strong and won't cry." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. **_

_**Moze laughed out loud. "Ned Bigby, is that your definition of manliness? It's sadly outdated, though. You HAVE been strong – stronger than me. Physically, no. Emotionally, yes. Women seek men who can keep their head under stress, but that also have a sensitive side as well. You're one of those Ned. Where would I be without you? Not here. Here, next to you, is where I want to be from now on till the end of my life." **_

_**Ned smiled. " 'Till death do us part'?" **_

_**Moze punched Ned lightly on the arm. "Yeah." **_

_**"So that's it, huh? We're just best friends again, until we can work it all out?" **_

_**Ned shrugged and picked up his video game controller. "Yeah, something like that." **_

_**"Do we have to see other people?" **_

_**"No." **_

_**"Okay, good." **_

_**"Too bad, though. I had Suzie first on my waiting list." **_

_**A quick punch to head, and Ned corrected his mistake. **_

_**"Jennifer?" **_

_**Moze turned to look at him. "Yeah?" **_

_**A kiss came from nowhere, and Moze was pulled in. The fireworks exploded throughout her entire body. It was electric! **_

_**"I forgive you." Those three words, so little, meant more to Moze than anything else he had done for her. "I want you to know that you're never alone." **_

_**Moze grinned. "Never?" **_

_**"Yup. I'll even go into the bathroom with you." **_

_**Moze grimaced. "That's disgusting, Ned!" **_

_**"Love makes you do crazy things." **_

_**And that was that. From that second on, they never kissed, or held hands, or even stared at each other funny, for another two years. During the next two years they were just two best friends having the times of their lives. **_

_**And everything was as it should be. **_

**Present Time **

Moze snapped out of her little reverie. She heard footsteps approaching from behind her. The door opened and an unsmiling Ned Bigby stepped through.

"Moze, time to go in. They've made their decision." His eyes and body language revealed nothing to her. She was nervous.

"Ned, can you tell me?"

"You'll see", he said cryptically and he led her inside.

She stepped inside-

A rush of bodies pushed her to the floor. Everyone was hugging her!

"WELCOME BACK, MOZE!" Everyone was happy – they had forgiven her!

"That was it?" Moze asked them, skeptically. "I didn't have to do anything?"

They all looked at each other, then said at once, "Nope."

Moze was stunned. "Why?"

They stared at her, unbelieving. "Moze – you're our friend. Need we say more?"

Moze hugged them all back, and each one shouted and cheered for her – even Missy.

Everything was right in the world, on this one very special night.

"Come on, come on, everybody we're going to be late for the dance!" Cookie shouted from the doorway. He waved at them furiously. "Hurry up! I'm not missing Vanessa Carlton's _A Thousand Miles_. HURRY UP!"

Everyone was getting dressed for the occasion. The big school dance was getting ready, and more people were arriving. They had to hurry.

It was going to be a special night for all of them.

**Moze's POV **

I was nervous. What could I say? This was it; the big night, when Ned and I were getting back together officially as boyfriend/girlfriend. I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Mosely, you look fabulous", Missy said behind me. "There is no way Ned is going to be able to resist you in that outfit."

"Thanks, Missy." I meant it.

I still nervously wringed my hands, though. I couldn't help it.

Several minutes passed, and sooner than I liked it was time to go.

"Time to go, ladies! Looking good, Moze", Suzie said from the front. "Here we go!"

Everyone stepped outside. All the boys were there, and I had to admit, they all looked pretty nice. Everyone went with their respective dates and headed toward the dance. I looked for Ned. He wasn't there.

Cookie was, though. "Where's Ned, Cookie?" I asked.

"Ah, sorry, Moze. The cafeteria lady came by and asked him to sample some of the dishes she made for the dance."

I grimaced. "And how did that go?"

Cookie shrugged, and looked vaguely disgusted. "Well, he's not here, obviously. He had the runs. He should be out soon, though." He noticed something behind me. "Ah, speak of the devil. He's here." Cookie grinned devilishly and pointed behind me.

I slowly turned around . . .

Oh, Lord. My knees went weak, and I almost took a tumble.

Ned Bigby stood there dressed in a tuxedo – he looked handsome. I couldn't believe my eyes. Yet, there he was. God, he looked – perfect. And to think; he's with me! Every single girl at the dance will be swarming all over him.

I grinned. Oh, yes. I was going to love this.

**Ned **

I had to admit, I didn't look too bad. Hopefully, though, it would show how much I cared for her; just to let you in on a little secret, I despise suits. It's all for Moze, though.

Moze. God she looked beautiful, so heart-achingly beautiful. I felt as though my heart would explode. She was dressed in a simple, but divine white gown. A necklace hung around her neck (handpicked by me) and she wore her Best Friends Forever bracelet around her right hand.

"Ah, Moze. I'm sorry I'm late. The lunch lady, stopped by –"

"I know, Ned." She grinned at me.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a guy in a tuxedo?"

Her gaze softened, and her grin widened. "Not one as handsome as you."

Ah, Moze. How I love you. "Well, my dear, I must say that you must be in the wrong place."

"Why?"

"This is Earth, my fair lady. You're a long distance away from all the beautiful angels residing in Heaven."

She blushed. Oh, yeah, strike one for the Nedmeister (God, I'm so lame)! I took her hand and placed my lips upon it.

"You look beautiful, Moze. But you didn't need all the makeup and the special dress for me to tell you that." Oh, man, I'm on a roll!

"Stop it! Look at me; I'm a freaking cherry, now." I laughed. It was true – Moze's face was extremely red. I held out my hand.

"Shall we go, my lady?" I asked.

She looked at me with those big brown eyes. "Yes, we shall."

We headed toward the dance hall with our friends.

**Ned/Moze **

The dance hall was packed. There was a band on stage, and everyone was dancing to a familiar sounding song. Ned led Moze to the center of the hall and they began to dance to the beat.

"You know, I can't help but think that I've heard this song before", Ned said.

"**Big brown eyes, and a gust of wind," **

"Really? Where?" asked Moze. Her head was lying on his shoulder, as they danced to the song's beat.

"Not sure. But I'm almost positive I've heard it somewhere . . ."

"**And the cherry burns the corner of the page that says 'The end" **

They moved together. It was really peaceful.

"You know this song reminds me of someone." Ned said, a slow smile creeping across his face.

"Who?"

"**Is coming soon, but it won't be long" **

Ned rolled his eyes. It was kind of obvious. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, really. Who does it remind you of?" Moze asked. She added, "It better not be Suzie Crabgrass." Her tone was mock serious.

"No, dummy, it reminds me of you."

"**It takes a worried man, you know, to sing a worried song" **

"Me? Really?" I felt her smile.

"Big brown eyes? Moze you have the prettiest and biggest brown eyes out of everyone here. This song speaks of you."

They continued to dance holding each other tightly. "You know, I think I remember where I heard this song before."

"**I've got issues, yeah" **

"You do?" Moze's tone was absentminded. She was enjoying herself immensely. Ned's chest felt so strong and solid to her.

"Yeah. Do you remember our 8th Grade Field Trip?"

That caught her attention. "Yeah. How could I not remember?"

"**Like I miss you, yeah" **

"Good times, eh, Moze?" Ned chuckled.

"Yeah. It's also where we confessed our love for each other." Moze pointed out.

"Well, I was running from some security guards after the cell-phone rang exposing my hiding spot-" He noticed Moze's guilty expression. "What's wrong?"

"I was the one who called you. Sorry about that." Ned shrugged the apology off.

"It's alright Moze. It's because of that, that I made my choice between you and Suzie."

She looked curious. "Really? How?"

"**And I wish I weren't so thick" **

"Well I hit a tree head-on, while running away and that caused me to fall over and land in a field of these weird flowers called 'Brown-Eyed Mozealas'. Then I saw 'NB+JM' carved on a tree nearby, and I swear, that the clouds above me spelled out 'Moze'." He noticed Moze's skeptical expression. "I swear it's true, Moze."

"Really? Huh."

"**I'm making myself sick" **

"Yeah. I swear, I had a weird sort of epiphany – like my life flashing before my eyes. I saw my life with you as it had been up until that point. Every single moment. It convinced me – I thought I had found love, but it was there with me all along."

"**If that phone don't ring one more time" **

"Ned . . ."

"I'm not lying to you, Moze. It's the absolute truth. I found you that day."

She hugged him back tightly. "Sounds far-fetched to me, but I believe you."

They danced on enjoying each other's presence.

"**I'm gonna lost what's left of my mind" **

Moze finally felt the events of two years washing away from her soul. Ned held her close and she finally began to drift away entering a happy zone somewhere in her heart and soul. She was finally free! Everything was right, everything was perfect.

"**You made a big impression of a girl of your size" **

Ned and Moze waltzed through a sea of dancing bodies, each one reminiscing about good times in the past. Ned looked at Moze, her big brown eyes unfocused and beautiful. Ned lost himself in those eyes for a moment – then shook his head.

"We really should stop doing this", he muttered.

"Doing what?" Moze asked quietly.

"Thinking about the past. I know I sound evil for saying this, but we need to stop thinking about the past! It's over, done with. We had good times – but we can still continue to have them. We forge our own path, Moze. You want to live good times, then we live them now, where we are, with what we have, with who we're with."

"**Now I can't get by without you" **

Moze's eyes were magnetic. Ned was drawn in. Those big brown eyes – they were like bottomless pools of chocolate. He was lost in them – he swam in them, he breathed them, he loved them. He loved Moze. Moze loved him.

Moze had a sudden epiphany – the future. She saw a wide range of events that would happen; the future misadventures that she and Ned would face; the trials of love and life they would be put through. She saw the good, the bad, and the ugly. And she welcomed it. She loved every single moment of it.

"Eh, Moze. You okay?" Moze looked up to discover that a tear was running down her cheek. Surprised, she wiped it off.

"I'm fine, Ned." She smiled that secret smile, like when you know something the other person doesn't.

"**And your big brown eyes" **

The song finally stopped, and everyone stopped dancing to applaud the band on stage. Ned and Moze didn't hear the end of the song, though. This was an event to change their lives. They danced and danced, holding each other tightly through the night.

They continued to dance even after everyone had left. Cookie left with Lisa; Loomer with Suzie; and everyone else left to go home. In the end they were all alone. But it was okay. They continued to hold each other, and they danced laughing and singing and living their lives with everything they had.

Ned saw in his mind's eye, carrying Moze home in his arms. She was laughing with delight. He laughed with her (trying to ignore the fact that he WAS struggling) as he carried her home like a groom with his bride to their new life.

And all was as it should be.

* * *

Sniff, sniff. I'm really sad now. That was the end of the story. I just want to thank to those who were patient with me, and who applauded my work with much vigor. You know who you are-I thank you all very much. This story will always have a special place in my heart, and I again thank all of you faithful readers very much. So review and well just wait for my next story. 

On the bright side, though, I'm not done writing about Ned/Moze just yet! I see much potential for their future stories. There is lots of stuff to be written for them. I'll let you all in on the scoop for the next title for my newest story:

**Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: To Physical Urges **

Ned and Moze's relationship is flourishing and the young fledgling couple is continuing on with their lives after the necklace incident. But now something has come up: Moze wants to take their relationship to the next level. She wants to go all the way! With Moze's libido on the rise, Ned must find an answer to that age old question: Should you wait to do it or not?

Well, yeah. If you love it, just mention it in your review. If you don't well . . . don't worry because I'll be tweaking it a bit before I start writing. It'll probably be different by the time you start reading. It doesn't really have a plot line – just posing the question: Should you wait to do it before marriage or not? I'd like to hear some of your opinions on that, if you don't mind. Thanks, again. Later.

P.S. - For those of you who don't know the song mentioned in the epilogue is the song played during Ned's little epiphany about Moze when he fell in the field of flowers. It's called 'Big Brown Eyes' played by the band Old 97's. I think it fits Moze perfectly - unless you have any other suggestions. Thanks again.

The song goes like this:

"Big Brown Eyes and a gust of wind,

And a cherry burns the corner of the page that says 'The end

Is coming soon' , but it won't be long

It takes a worried man, you know, to sing a worried song

I've got issues, yeah

Like I miss you, yeah

And I wish I weren't so thick

I'm making myself sick

If that phone don't ring one more time

I'm gonna lose what's left of my mind

You made a big impression for a girl of your size

Now I can't get by without you, or your big brown eyes."


End file.
